


Challenge 3: Kink Link

by Kinkalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinkalot, Kinkalot 2019, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkalot/pseuds/Kinkalot
Summary: This week's challenge was based on a popular round from our predecessor Pornalot: the Kink Link! But with a twist!We challenged our participants to include one item from a pre-determined selection of Kinks, Sex Toys/Acts and then, to make it a bit tricky, they had to incorporate a Team Song Challenge!Entries for Merlin Kinkalot Fest 2019 – Challenge 3: Kink Link.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Step right up, folks, and feast your eyes on this week's porntastic entries for the Kinkalot Porn Fest! Please be sure to **[VOTE](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/7871.html)** for your favourite entries when you're done! You don't even have to be a participant – all you need is an LJ account :)
> 
> **CONTENT NOTE:** while each entry should be preceded by individual warnings, these have not been checked by the mods so proceed at your own risk.

1.

**Warnings:** Crossover With TV Show "Roswell New Mexico"  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Alex Manes  
**Kink link:** Praise/Edgeplay+Shower Sex  
**Song Title/Artist:** Love Sex Magic by Justin Timberlake & Ciara  
**Author Notes:** POV is Alex Manes from Roswell, if you haven't seen the show Alex can be treated as an OC Character, although I definitely recommend checking it out!

Alex saw him—them really—as soon as he walked into the Crashdown Diner. Averting his gaze, he hustled to the counter to pick up his order, intent on getting out of there as quickly as possible. 

Liz gave him a sympathetic smile as he walked up and they made awkward small talk while she rang him up, both trying to ignore the giant elephant sitting in the corner of the room.

“Do you really think this is appropriate music to be playing in a family establishment?” A voice interrupted angrily.

“What?” Liz asked, as they took in the middle-aged woman that was currently glaring at them both.

“There are children in here!” She continued shrilly. “This kind of filth is hardly appropriate—"

Alex tuned her out to listen to the song, that was actually blaring quite loudly from the jukebox, surprised he hadn’t noticed it before.

**_Doin’ tricks you’ve never seen_  
** And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
“There’s no way—" Alex mumbled to himself, scanning the room before taking a few steps towards the window to get a better look at the road.

** _...make you believe  
In love and sex and magic—_ **

“What the hell is he doing here?”

The door slammed shut behind him with a bang as he hurried towards the familiar dark-haired man standing by the side of the road.

“Merlin,” Alex gasped incredulously as the man in question uncrossed his arms and pulled him into a tight hug.

“It's good to see you Green.” Alex shivered as Merlin’s breath ghosted across his neck and he felt Merlin smile at his body’s response.

“Still not my name,” Alex huffed, stepping away to give Merlin an appraising look.

“Aw, you’ll always be my Green Knight Alex, no use in fighting it,” Merlin grinned.

Alex sighed but couldn’t stop the answering smile. “What are you doing here _Warlock_,” he drawled, purposely using Merlin’s military call sign as well. 

“I was passing through, thought maybe you could use a distraction...” Merlin trailed off, raking his eyes down Alex and giving him a knowing smile.

“A distraction, huh?” Alex asked. “Are you sure you’re not the one—"

Merlin surged forward, silencing him with a kiss and suddenly Alex was drowning in memories.

_Tepid water sprayed his back, cooling his feverish skin from the oppressive heat of the desert as a few stray drops raced down his chest and stomach. His arms and legs—he still had both of them— were held immobile and his hands were gripped tightly around the metal frame of the makeshift shower._

_“Fuck Alex, you are so beautiful,” Merlin moaned, raking his vivid blue eyes up Alex’ naked body before dropping to his knees to lick and kiss his way towards Alex’s throbbing cock._

_“Oh god, Merlin, please,” Alex whimpered, pulling against the magic that held him immobile._

_“Shhhhh,” Merlin soothed, petting his flank as he sucked a nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue teasingly across the sensitive bud. “Just a little more, you’re doing so well sweetheart. You’re so perfect like this, all desperate and begging for it...”_

_He let his fingers trail lightly over Alex’s cock a few times before dropping down to press teasingly against his hole. _

_“Tell me how much you need it baby, tell me how much you need me to fuck this perfect little hole open on my fat cock—"_

_“Yes, fuck. Please, I need your cock. I want you to fuck me open and make me come screaming as you pound into me, please Merlin, I need you now...” Alex begged, his hips twitching as they tried in vain to find any sort of friction._

“Maybe we could both use a distraction,” Merlin smirked as he stepped away. “We both do distracting pretty well if you’ll recall.

“God, I can’t believe you came all the way to Roswell, New Mexico for a booty call,” Alex groaned.

“I didn’t,” Merlin interjected. “I came here because I need your help on a case. The potential booty call, as you so eloquently put it, is more of a bonus really.

Alex stared at him for a moment before holding his hand out expectantly. Merlin didn’t disappoint, pulling a tablet out of thin air and depositing it into his hand.

“I have a new lead in the Markus case,” Merlin explained. “But the coven he’s been tied to seems to have adapted to this modern age a bit better than I have, so I need you to help me break their encryption—"

“Oh, is that all?” 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Merlin promised. “You know I will…”

“I can’t just drop everything to run off and hunt monsters with you,” Alex protested. “I have responsibilities here—"

“Oh please,” Merlin said, dismissing the token rejection. “You and I both know you’re not going to say ‘no’ to me, so why don’t we just cut to the end where you agree to help.”

Alex glared at him and Merlin’s expression turned soft, before quickly glancing towards the diner. “Look, you seem like you could really use the distraction at the moment, so what do you say? I promise I’ll have you back before anyone can freak out too much.”

“Fuck it,” Alex caved. “You’re right, I could use the distraction.”

“What are we waiting for then?” Merlin smirked, grabbing Alex around the waist and pulling him close. “Hold tight—"

“Wait, what?” The words were torn from his mouth by a sudden lurch as the desert heat gave way to cool forest air. “Damn it, Merlin! You can’t just transport us from the middle of the road! People tend to notice that sort of thing!”

“Oh please, people only see what they expect to,” Merlin waved him off. “And they don’t expect to see people disappearing, so they’ll convince themselves they didn’t really see it.

“You’ve never been to Roswell before, have you?” Alex muttered

***

2.

**Warnings** Comeplay  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Kink link:** Comeplay&Praise, Shower, Sorcerer  
**Song Title/Artist:** I put a spell on you - Hocus Pocus Movie

The hustle and bustle of the city at night was one of their favourite things. In the winter, the cafes stayed open later and after having some croissants and strong coffee, Arthur and Merlin had done a little bit of shopping before heading home.

“Look at the stars, Arthur,” Merlin beamed. It had snowed for three days now, and today was the first clear sky they’d had in weeks.

Arthur squeezed Merlin’s fingers between his own. 

“I know. It’s a really nice night,” Arthur said. There was something about the way Merlin looked at the stars and the way their reflection twinkled in his eyes. This was the man he loved and boy, he would never forget it. 

“What should we do when we get home?” Arthur asked, almost disappointed to be distracting Merlin from his gaze.

“We’ll get this shopping away, then a film maybe? With the magic stars I bought?” 

“You know I’m on a diet, Merlin,” Arthur laughed.

“Diet Shmiet, you can get fat with me for one night at least. Please?” Merlin asked, blinking over pupils ablaze with the glow of shop window fairy lights. Arthur stopped and turned in, kissing him gently on the cold, pink tip of his nose.

“Go on then, what film,” Arthur grinned.

“Would you hate me if I said Hocus Pocus?” Merlin asked with an apologetic look.

“Hmm, only if you let me sing to you,” Arthur lifted his arm over Merlin’s head, spinning him around and then swaying him around.

“I put a spell on you…” Arthur sang,

“Arthur, not in the street!” Merlin squeaked, but the little giggle that followed was enough for Arthur to keep going.

“And now you’re mine…”

Arthur swirled, pulled and danced Merlin all the way back to the doorstep of their little cul-de-sac home, stopping only to get his keys. He scoffed when Merlin slapped his arm.

“What have I told you about trying to dance with me in public?” Merlin snapped, though there was no malice in it.

“Oh please,” Arthur said as he turned the door key. “I know you love it,”

Merlin then pushed the door open, but before he had the chance to escape, Arthur took his hand and spun him around a couple of times.

“Arthur!” Merlin yelped as Arthur somehow managed to unwrap the little paisley scarf from Merlin’s neck. They both somehow wriggled out of their coats and shoes as they moved.  
“Arthur, let me go! I’m freezing, I want to warm up!” Merlin giggled as Arthur dipped him back whilst humming loudly, relishing in the pink flush of Merlin’s cheeks. This would never get old.

“Never!” Arthur cackled evilly.

Merlin yelped when Arthur tickled his sides.

“Please, Arthur, I just want to run a bath!” Merlin wheezed.

“Well then, let me do the honor!” Arthur vowed enthusiastically as he waltzed Merlin into the bathroom.

“Arthur, what are y- no, NO!”

Arthur burst into a fit of giggles as he began to pull Merlin towards their open shower room , dragging Merlin back fully clothed and lashing a button on the wall. Water cascaded down from the large rectangular showerhead and Arthur leant back into it.

“Come on then, let’s dance.” Arthur winked as he pulled Merlin into the water; tickling him and spinning him and kissing him on every available patch of skin. It was only when Arthur let Merlin stand himself up, that Arthur realised how white his tee shirt was; or had been.

How on earth did he ever get such a man? Such a wonderfully, beautiful man.

“Look at you,” Arthur whispered, breathless as he tugged Merlin’s shirt up and over his head, “you’re amazing,”

Merlin gasped when Arthur let his finger follow a droplet of water that made a little pathway down over Merlin’s chest. Arthur then leaned in, placed his lips delicately upon Merlin’s ear and whispered “Beautiful,”

Faster than lightning, Merlin pushed Arthur back into the stream of water and up against the wall of the shower, relentlessly kissing as he did so.

“So perfect, so won- wonderful; And I have you t-to myself,” Arthur moaned, half crazy with lust for this impossible man, and half in total admiration of knowing that he loved Merlin, and Merlin loved him back just as much.

“Let me,” Merlin whimpered as he let himself slide down Arthur’s body. “Off” he then muttered as he tugged at the hem of Arthur’s top.

With no hesitation Arthur pulled off his shirt and let his head fall back against the wall with a thud, after which Merlin responded with another giggle. Arthur smirked.

It never did take long like this; with Merlin on his knees making short work of his arousal. Hell, he was close already.

“Come, on Arthur,” Merlin mumbled around his cock as he went deeper, harder; causing Arthur to frantically throw his hand out, hitting the temperature dial.

The water dropped in temperature immediately, just as Arthur reached his peak in the warmth of Merlin’s mouth. Then, after trying to remember to stay upright, Merlin stood before him with the sweetest smile.

‘When did I get so lucky?’ He thought, as Merlin leaned in, despite the cold water lashing down on them, and kissed him.

Arthur felt his own come run into his mouth as they pushed their tongues together, and in that moment, as like many moments before, they couldn’t have been closer. This was a normal day in his life and he couldn’t ever be happier.

***

3.

**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

“You know I hate you, right?”

“Yes, Arthur.”

“And this is all your fault?”

“Of course, Arthur,” Merlin grunted, trying to get away from Arthur’s sticky chest. “If only I could have used my powers to stop you from stepping into this trap. How careless!”

“_Far over misty mountains cold to claim the long-forgotten gold_? It was all bollocks.”

“Kilgharrah told me it would be here!”

“Why does he need more gold coins and chalices? He’s got at least fourteen engraved spoons—”

“It’s a golden _dragon relic_,” Merlin snarled. “How many fucking times do I have to tell you?”

The rumbling voice muttered, “And surprise, the dragon has it.” Molten eyes loomed in the distance as Merlin and Arthur struggled in the musty rope netting. Smoke unfurled from its snout.

It smelled like ash and rotten meat. Merlin breathed through Arthur’s cape that lay crumpled against the prat’s shoulder. 

Arthur started struggling like a worm in the sun and his nose dove into Merlin’s neckerchief. “This is your fault, Merlin. You can’t convince me otherwise.”

Laughter like rumbling thunder echoed in the gaping caverns and dust rained from the ceiling. “Dragon relics can’t be too easy to retrieve, boys. Hmm?”

Arthur reeled backwards. His eyebrows shot to his hairline and his broad jaw set. He looked ready to rip out of the net with his teeth. 

Merlin laid a hand on him as he barked, “I’m the King of Camelot, you insolent lizard!”

“Arthur—”

The dragon yawned; it reminded Merlin erringly of Kilgharrah. Did all dragons love to rile up lowly humans with either indifference or cryptic bullshit?

Or was this a _ Arthur is fun to tease_ thing? Because Merlin had that one down like breathing. 

“O Great King,” the dragon drawled. “Do you know how many kings I’ve eaten?” Each step closer made the netting sway. Merlin's face smashed against Arthur's, cheek to cheek. Arthur groaned like he hated the world. Merlin just tried not to kill him.

The dragon’s eyes were the size of their heads. “I don’t care much for princesses. I prefer lazy Kings. All that meat.” The word _meat_ was hissed. Merlin’s hair stood up on end as its hot breath came in waves. 

“I’m a dragon lord,” Merlin said as calmly as he could. “I don’t want to force you, but I will make you give us the relic.”

“Of course,” the dragon said, his head tilting to the side. “But that would be boring. I’ll give it to you—”

“Then let us _go_,” Arthur bellowed.

“I will. In a moment. But first, a little fun.” The dragon’s eyes glittered. 

This time, the smoke that curled and enveloped them was gold. 

Both Merlin and Arthur started coughing, though the smell was not terrible—it was more stream water and moss and pine sap—

“Fucking hell, Merlin. Why do you smell so good?”

“What? It’s not me—” 

“It makes me want to taste you”—Arthur’s eyes grew wide —“I mean suck you off—”

“_What_?”

“Be back in a bit,” the dragon called as it sauntered away, tail dragging along shimmering hills of coins. “I’ll bring the relic. I wasn’t going to keep it anyway. Not really my taste.”

“It’s not the smoke,” Arthur insisted. “That smells like fresh fucking air, which is a novel concept. It’s _you_. You’ve always smelt like fucking herbs and it drives me crazy.”

Merlin realised he was holding his breath. When he let it out, it came out it in a rush. “You smell good, too. Granted when you’re not in your sweaty socks—good gods that could tarnish Excalibur. But the horsehair, the sword polish, the oils you like for your bath…I could get off just smelling it. Wait. I didn’t mean to say—”

Arthur tried to pull back and their heads slammed back together. He took his leather-gloved hands and pressed them against each of Merlin’s cheeks, their faces too close. His pupils were blown wide. “I would say this is some magical smoke to get us aroused, but…if you’re around that happens all the time.”

Merlin tried to hold it in, but he couldn’t. “Same,” he whispered. 

“You always say I’m a clotpole, but when you call me a—a great king…” Arthur’s face grew scarlet and his throat cleared as he mumbled, “I could die from happiness.” His gaze strayed away. 

Merlin felt his own face heat up. “Wow. I was ready to gouge your eyes out a minute ago and now I just want to go home and wank to that sentence.”

“Gods, Merlin. I’m right here. Can’t you feel my dick against your thigh?”

“No, but…now I do.”

Arthur sighed and he shook his head. “I’ve had so many fantasies like this. I should have told you.”

“Me, too. But now that I’m realising that you want to fuck me, I’m thinking we could…you know.”

Arthur lifted up his face and bit his lip. “I don’t mind who’s on top. As long as you’re with me, I’m willing to try anything, Merlin.”

“Arthur—”

Just then the netting was lowered to the ground.

Their gazed locked. Merlin reached a hand under Arthur’s layers of clothing and found his nipple. He teased it under the rough pad of his thumb and Arthur’s breath instantly became harsher. 

“Touch yourself, Arthur. I’ve always wondered how you do it.”

Arthur’s eyelids were half-closed in pleasure. He let out a weak laugh as he felt his growing bulge. “I’ve wondered too, Merlin. Show me how you pleasure yourself.”

“I will,” Merlin said, his eyes flashing gold; their clothes disappeared. “But first, I have to show you how good of a king you are.”

Arthur shivered. 

*

More than a couple minutes later, the dragon trudged back in with the relic, humming a song of long-forgotten gold. 

As they left the mountain, Arthur bumped his shoulder against Merlin’s. 

“You know I fucking hate you, right, Arthur?”

“I love you too, Merlin.”

***

4\. 

**Warnings** Petplay, incidental breathplay, humiliation kink  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
Hozier, "From Eden"

“Oh, Merlin,” Arthur says softly, kneeling down to his stone chamber floor. “You had an accident, didn’t you.”

Merlin flushes and turns his face away, but Arthur just makes a soft noise and buries his hand in Merlin’s hair. “You’re supposed to be housebroken.” His hand travels down Merlin’s neck to rub at his curled back, his tucked-in legs. He scratches Merlin’s flank, and Merlin whimpers.

Arthur kisses Merlin’s head and undoes the knot attaching Merlin’s leg to the bed. Immediately, Merlin crawls away from the now-cold puddle of urine, but Arthur frowns. “No, Merlin. You know what happens when you make a mess.”

Merlin, red-faced with humiliation, reluctantly sits back in the puddle. Really, it’s Arthur’s fault for leaving Merlin alone so long. But it’s so lovely to watch Merlin cry. Ignoring Merlin’s whine, Arthur stands and pours himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table. Merlin, who also hasn’t had anything to eat or drink since the morning, makes a hopeful sort of noise. Arthur smiles.

“Do you want this?”

Merlin’s mouth drops open, and he sticks out his tongue. That would be too easy, though. Rather than pour the water down Merlin’s throat, Arthur pitches the cup so its contents splash onto the floor. With a resentful little sigh, Merlin goes to lap it up with his tongue.

In a funny way, it’s arousing to watch Merlin’s pink tongue slide against the stone, his nose bumping the ground more often than not. His arse is in the air, and Arthur can’t help but give it a friendly spank. Merlin looks at Arthur though the corner of his eyes but keeps on licking at the water. It took a while to train him properly, but Arthur is satisfied that Merlin knows who owns his body now. As a reward, Arthur snaps some grapes from the bunch by the pitcher and lets Merlin eat them out of his hand. The little licks of his hot tongue and the graze of his teeth against Arthur’s palm make Arthur’s cock throb.

And it’s not just him; Merlin’s is already beginning to stiffen between his legs. Arthur nudges it with his boot, and it rises immediately. Merlin’s ears turn cherry red, and when Arthur brushes his hand against Merlin’s cheek, it’s hot.

“You like that, don’t you,” Arthur says, leaning down and giving Merlin’s cock a tap so it swings pathetically. Merlin moans and rests his forehead on his arms. His thighs are quivering with want. Taking pity on him, Arthur scoops Merlin up and dumps him on the bed. Merlin lies on his back, his knees pulled to his shoulders. His clear blue eyes are wide and trusting.

“I love you like this,” Arthur murmurs, kneeling between Merlin’s legs and taking his cock in hand. Merlin’s eyes roll back and he lets out a tiny sob. Arthur pumps Merlin’s cock a few more times before letting go. It slaps back against Merlin’s belly, spilling pre-cum over his abs. Merlin automatically reaches for it, but Arthur pins his hands back, tutting.

“Pets don’t use their paws,” he reminds Merlin. “Do I need to restrain you?”

Biting his lip, Merlin shakes his head. When Arthur lets go, Merlin obediently keeps his hands over his head. “Good dog,” Arthur tells Merlin and scratches his belly. His fingers skim Merlin’s cock a few times, and the poor thing cries each time. Gods, Arthur loves having Merlin so deep under his control. He’s not ready to bring Merlin to completion, so he widens his stance and slides up until his crotch his above Merlin’s mouth. He undoes his breaches and lets out his straining cock. It smacks Merlin across the cheek, leaving a trail of glistening pre-cum.

“Open,” he says, and Merlin’s lips part. Arthur feeds his cock in slowly, letting Merlin adjust his mouth around his length. He pats Merlin’s cheek as he presses in, feeling the outline of his cock. Merlin starts to splutter, but like a good pet he keeps still. Arthur’s legs are shaking, and it’s hard not to plunge all the way in. But this isn’t a punishment, and he doesn’t want to hurt Merlin, so he goes gently instead of slamming in. “Suck.”

Merlin does, with enthusiasm. The hot suction makes Arthur’s toes curl, and his hips stutter, forcing his cock deeper. Merlin gags but keeps at it, and Arthur loves how Merlin always puts Arthur before himself. Bracing himself against the bed with one hand and tugging at Merlin’s hair with other, he begins to fuck Merlin’s throat. Spit and pre-cum trickle from the corners of Merlin’s mouth and Arthur slaps him lightly across the face.

“Keep it in.”

It’s impossible, of course, and Merlin grunts frustratedly as he tries to seal his mouth around Arthur’s shaft. Arthur laughs at him, and Merlin goes even redder. Taking pity on him, Arthur withdraws and jacks himself off over Merlin’s open mouth. He comes with a groan, come splattering over Merlin’s sharp cheekbones and thick lashes. Arthur sits back with a contented sigh. Merlin mewls.

“What’s that?” says Arthur. “You want me to touch this?” He prods Merlin’s dick with a finger, and Merlin nods. Arthur smirks and crosses his arms. “I don’t think so, pet. If you want to come, you can hump my leg.”

For a moment, he thinks Merlin’s going to refuse. His eyes are already filling with tears of shame. But then he rises to his knees and shuffles so his cock is against Arthur’s thigh. It takes him longer than usual to finish; probably the cloth of Arthur’s breeches is too rough on his cock. When he does come, head thrown back and Adam’s apple bobbing, Arthur gathers him in his arms.

“Lovely, Merlin. There’s something so magic about you.” 

Merlin snuffles and rubs his nose into Arthur’s shoulder. “Prat,” he says.

“You love it,” says Arthur, and Merlin can’t say anything, because he really, really does.

***

5\. 

**Warnings** slavery, rape/non-con, spanking, verbal abuse, physical violence, dark but happy ending  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Kink link:** Omegaverse, spanking  
**Song Title/Artist:** Bullet for my Valentine - You want a battle? (here’s a war)

“You’re late.” The Alpha’s voice was cold.

Merlin shuffled nervously into the kitchen with the shopping. “The market was very busy.” He was careful not to look at the Alpha and keep his voice neutral.

The Alpha came to stand in the doorway watching closely as he put away the purchases. As soon as Merlin was finished he stepped forward and grabbed him by the metal collar around his neck. “I told you two hours. Were you whoring yourself in front of other alphas?” He growled as he shoved him in the hall. 

“No Alpha, I promise I didn’t look at any other alphas.” He tried his best to move quickly, anything to appease.

The Alpha slammed him to the floor then dragged the omega up the hall and through a door. Merlin got on his knees with his head down and his hands behind his back. He knew better than to make any other move or say anything. He knew the routine. He knew what would happen next.

The Alpha grabbed him roughly by his hair and jerked his head back. “No alpha is ever going to want you as a mate.” He let go of the boy’s hair and backhanded him across the face. “Strip.”

Merlin’s magic surged against the collar in anger only to be blocked sending an unpleasant tingle down his spine. He rose to his feet and did as the Alpha instructed removing his clothes as quickly as he could. He then stood with his head down and arms at the side. He did his best to ignore the marks that littered his body. 

The Alpha stepped close and whispered in his ear. “You are nothing by a skinny, pasty assed freak with shit for brains.” He flicked the omega’s ear hard. “You should be grateful that I provide for you.”

Merlin didn’t look up or move. He tried to keep his voice pleasant. “I am grateful Alpha.”

“I don’t hear gratitude in your voice.” The Alpha pulled a heavy strap from the wall and slapped it against his leg. “Assume the position.”

Merlin knew better than to hesitate. He gritted his teeth as he bent over the heavy, rough wooden table and did his best to block out all the times he had been strapped to or bent over this table. There were seemingly permanent wounds on the fronts of hips from being shoved against the edge. He braced himself and waited. 

The Alpha moved behind him and ran the edge of strap down his spine, between his cheeks and down his balls. It had taken too many months to learn, but Merlin didn’t flinch. Fear shot up his spine but still he didn’t flinch as the strap landed heavily on his left butt cheek.

The Alpha punctuated his swings as he screamed, “You ugly inbred fucktard. You will learn your place and you will be grateful!” 

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, let tears flow, let his breath catch hard in his throat, anything so he wouldn’t make any noise as the pain quickly became beyond measure. His ass and thighs felt as though he had been set on fire, a fire he wished would consume him so it would stop. He didn’t even notice the fresh cuts on the fronts of hips where he was pressed against the table’s edge. His magic sparked over and over again trying to protect him only to crash into the wall created by the metal collar. He shuddered all over when he heard the strap hit the floor and felt the large, blunt head of the Alpha’s prick pushing into him. 

Merlin had no idea how long the Alpha had been slamming into him when he grabbed his hair and pulled him up. “You aren’t worthy of my knot and never will be.” He slipped a thin piece of leather around his neck and pulled. “You’re just a cum dump and that’s all you’ll ever be.”

As the Alpha pulled tighter Merlin gasped for air, his hands scrabbling at his neck. Black spots began to appear in his vision and he felt himself weakening as his lungs screamed. His magic rose up crashing over and over against the barrier as though electrocuting him from the inside until it exploded outward. 

Merlin came to and realized he was on the floor. He touched his neck to find the metal collar burnt and broken. He pulled it off and got shakily to his feet. He looked to see the Alpha on the floor across the room, trying to move. He knew his magic was holding him in place. He stood for a moment and stared before he realized this was his chance. He experimentally cast a spell sending bright sparks around the room and he genuinely smiled for the first time in years. He then cast an extra spell over the Alpha, no, not alpha, never alpha again, over the asshole, to keep him quiet while he showered and dug through his clothes. They were a little large but he found a sweater, coat, jeans and boots. He also found a handkerchief that would fit around his neck to cover the bruising and burns. He then cast a spell over asshole’s ID and credit card so that everyone would think he was Arthur Pendragon. 

Merlin went back to the room one more time. Using his magic, he stripped the asshole of his clothing and strapped him to the table with his ass in the air. “Your words cut deep. Your actions cut deeper, but I’m not going to kill you because I need you to know what you have done. Now you’re the victim.” He strapped a ball gag in his mouth and shoved the largest dildo he could find in his ass. “I’m sure someone will find you in a couple of days.”

Merlin left. Using Arthur’s ID and credit card, it didn’t take him long to travel to the border where he requested and was granted asylum.

***

6.

**Warnings** None, I think  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Kink link:** Praise ~ Marking/possessive behaviour  
**Song Title/Artist:** Black Magic by Little Mix

The engine’s humming evenly and Arthur can feel its vibrations in his entire body. He’s done this a few times now, but it doesn’t become any less uncomfortable. Glancing at Merlin over in the pilot’s chair, he wonders how he always manages to look so composed when all Arthur wants to do is throw up. 

Suddenly his ears pop and he knows they’ve left the hangar. He shuts his eyes tightly and tries to breathe.

It takes only a few seconds until the machine has spun back into a stop and Arthur dares to open his eyes again. Merlin’s already out of his chair and quickly unbolts the door and opens it.

Arthur’s body doesn’t handle the travel as well as Merlin’s, they established that the first time they travelled together. The annoyed tutting Merlin gives him when he finally half-falls down the steps onto the ground doesn’t help though.

He sighs and irritably adjusts the collar of his jacket. London in 1666 won’t treat him well, he already knows it.

*

1859, 1975, 1066, 1415, 1863, 1916, 1950, even 54 BC… Merlin and Arthur travel all over time to find the things that Camelot Ltd. might need to save Britain from itself. They don’t always succeed with their missions, but when they do, Merlin smiles brilliantly at Arthur when they get back to the time machine, and doesn’t even tut at him as he takes forever to buckle in.

Arthur doesn’t miss the tutting so he tries very hard to succeed.

*

It’s 1939 when Merlin crowds Arthur against a wall in a danky hotel corridor for the first time. Surprised, Arthur lets out a small hiccup but Merlin only leans in even closer, breath tickling Arthur’s neck. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for centuries,” he whispers, cups Arthur’s chin with both his hands and kisses him gently.

*

“Arthur,” Merlin huffs out as he presses himself even closer. “Just a little bit more…”

He interrupts himself as Arthur bites his neck and then soothes the pain with his tongue. Arthur wants nothing more than to touch Merlin’s skin but it’s hidden under layers and layers of huge skirts. Why Merlin had to wear a dress for this mission he doesn’t quite understand, but he definitely doesn’t mind much. In fact, the dress suits him almost too well... Merlin in a 18th century dress is strangely alluring. 

It’s just the lack of exposed skin that’s the problem. 

*

“Just like that, Arthur, such a good man.”

Exhaling sharply, Arthur leans his head against the cold stone wall and screws his eyes shut. He lets out a drawn out whine when Merlin slowly works his rough hand up and down his leaking cock.

“Shh, or someone will hear,” Merlin gently admonishes and kisses away a tear that Arthur hadn’t noticed was running down his cheek.

“Please,” Arthur whispers, “I can’t take much more.”

“Of course you can. You’re such a gorgeous man, you’re doing so well.” 

Merlin rubs his thumb lightly over the slit of Arthur’s cockhead, making him shudder.

“God, please…” 

“You’re so beautiful, Arthur. So pretty like this, so desperate for any part of me.”

_And it’s true_, Arthur thinks. He wants to suck Merlin off, rub his entire body against his to mark it as his own, tease him until he can’t handle it anymore, watch him come and then hold him for hours afterwards. He wants to kiss the nape of his neck and breathe in the smell of fresh sweat on his skin.

All these different times, the times of billions of people coming before them, are also Merlin’s time, and Arthur willingly bends to his wishes without even thinking. He lets him do whatever he wants to him because Arthur will take everything he can get.

“So clever, wonderful...”

Arthur blushes at the praise and captures Merlin’s lips in a hard kiss.

*

“Dark magic!”

The man’s accusatory voice isn’t very far behind when Arthur stumbles across the threshold into the time machine. Merlin’s right behind him and manages to bolt the door shut before anyone in the mob reaches them. 

“That was close,” he laughs and recklessly throws himself down into the pilot’s seat.

Arthur just hums and quietly prepares himself for travel despite wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch him, making sure they’re both actually safe in this hellish travelling device.

But he doesn’t. He won’t.

He needs to know what the future holds first.

*

They mission was a success, but they still failed.

He watches Merlin talk to their boss, using big hand gestures to explain what happened on their latest adventure. Their boss nods seriously and listens intently. Arthur isn’t a part of the debriefs, he never is.

Everything is still different here, strict and proper and somehow foreign.

_How can this not be their time when every other time is?_

Arthur worries his bottom lip between his teeth before turning away and slowly making his way towards the living quarters. Towards his empty room.

_Maybe the next mission,_ he thinks.

He can’t wait.

***

7.

**Warnings**: None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Kink**: Praise/nipple play  
**Sex toy/act**: shower sex  
**Team Song Challenge**: _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons

Merlin began stripping out of his clothing, already feeling the scalding water as it cascaded over his sore muscles. There wasn’t one inch of him that didn’t hurt.

But it had been for a good cause, so he wasn’t complaining.

He was about as athletic as a statue, but when a friend had asked him to participate in a charity game of footie for a local child who was ill, there was no way Merlin was refusing.

He smiled as he remembered the thumbs up and huge grin Arthur had given him when he ran onto the field.

Arthur. Merlin sighed. If only he could have mustered the courage to confront Morgana’s brother and confirm what she had said was true – he did have a crush on Arthur – but that was about as likely to happen as Merlin getting a phone call from Arsenal telling him they wanted him to be their goal keeper.

This thought made Merlin laugh as he found his mobile and scrolled through the playlist, searching for the song that had been on constant play in his head for the past two hours.

Finding it he pressed play and started singing as he entered the bathroom.

_When the days are cold_  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold 

“I didn’t know you could sing.”

Merlin stopped mid-step and turned towards the shower. His mouth fell open. Arthur Pendragon stood in front of the shower, fully dressed, leaning against the wall, grinning that winning smile of his.

What. The. Hell.

“What are you doing here?” Merlin asked as he retrieved a towel from the cabinet and covered his bits. Not that it mattered. Arthur had already seen him. All of him.

“Well,” Arthur said, crossing his arms over his chest in a show of complete and utter comfort that Merlin most assuredly did not possess, “I decided that since you do not pay attention and see what is right in front of you, Merlin, I should be a bit more bold so there is no doubt as to my intentions.” Arthur uncrossed his arms and his smile faltered ever so slightly. “If you would rather me leave, just say the word and we never need speak of this again.”

Merlin, who was sure he was dreaming (maybe he had been knocked out on the field and his concussed mind was showing him his most fervent dreams in vivid colour) stared at Arthur for several seconds. Was this real? “This is not a joke, is it? Please tell me this is not a joke. I couldn’t take that.” And Merlin could hear his voice trembling. He had wanted Arthur for as long as he could remember. If this were a cruel joke…

Arthur took a step forward. “You must know me better than that. I would never do that to you.”

Yes, Merlin did know that. “I’m about to take a shower. I think every inch of me is protesting my decision to play in the game this morning, so if you want to stay, nothing too exciting will happen… at least on my part. But who am I to dissuade you if you want to stay.” Merlin dropped the towel to the floor as he walked past Arthur and entered the shower. His breathing was quite labored as he turned on the tap and watched out of his periphery as Arthur began discarding his clothing.

When Arthur stepped into the shower he positioned him and Merlin so they stood beneath the spray. He ran his hands up and down Merlin, his now slick fingers caressing Merlin in all the right places.

Merlin moaned and gave himself over completely to Arthur. He had no strength to do anything, but he was quite certain he wouldn’t need to do any work. From what he had heard, Arthur liked being in complete control.

“Did you know this is my favourite song?” Arthur asked a few seconds later as he turned Merlin around and led him to the wall and told him to lean against it.

Merlin nodded.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Arthur asked as he positioned Merlin’s hands on the towel rack and began kneading Merlin’s arse cheeks and pressing kisses down the back of his neck and back.

Merlin grinned. “I’ve dreamt of that beautiful mouth of yours making me come so hard that I want to cry.”

“Tell me more,” Arthur said huskily as a hand snaked around Merlin and pinched one of his nipples.

Merlin groaned. “I want to feel you pinning me against the wall as you fuck me into the wall. I’ve heard you like to be in control.” Merlin turned his neck so he was looking into Arthur’s eyes. “Control me.”

By this time the song had started again. Perhaps for the third time. Time both stood still and moved much too quickly for Merlin. He wanted to freeze this moment in time, yet be begged for more.

Arthur began singing into Merlin’s ear.

_I want to hide the truth_  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide 

_No matter what we breed_  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come 

After Arthur sang this line he backed away and Merlin heard him unwrapping a condom and putting it on. Gods, was this really happening?

_When you feel my heat_  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide 

Arthur braced one hand against the wall and wrapped the other around Merlin as he slowly pushed inside. When he was completely in he leaned in to kiss Merlin.

_When the curtain's call_  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl 

“I want to crawl with you, Merlin. Forever.”

***

8.

**I Feel The Magic (All Around You)**  
**Warnings** Non-binary character, possible dub-con (both participants are keen but consent is never explicitly given), oral sex, unprotected sex, sex in a public place, sex in an unsanitary place, taking of the Lord's name in vain, wink and a nod to Bradley James' role in BBC Three's Dis/Connected, easter eggs galore for Savage Garden fans :P  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Kink link:** Powerbottom + Oral sex + Chained To You by Savage Garden

The Avalon was not great. It could not even be said to be remotely acceptable. The beer was flat, the surfaces were sticky and Arthur would rather amputate a limb than sit on what passed for a chair in this seventh circle of hell on Earth. 

Gawaine, the bastard, was in heaven. He was out there somewhere with the rest of Arthur's so called friends, part of the writhing mass of teenyboppers losing their collective shit on the dancefloor.

Arthur stared into his pint of luke-warm horsepiss and wished he'd insisted on going to The Castle. It might have been a pokey little divebar in desperate need of a coat of paint, but at least it didn't have a DJ with a hard-on for 90s Madonna remixes. If he had to sit - well, stand - through another minute of Ray Of Light he was going to -

"Oi!" Someone bumped his elbow, jolting Arthur out of his thoughts and nearly sloshing his drink all over his third-favourite shirt. "Tequila over here, please!" 

Arthur turned with a snarl on his lips and froze as he got a good look at the person who had pushed their way to the front of the bar. 

They were fucking BEAUTIFUL. Tall and lean, with a mess of black hair and the bluest eyes Arthur had ever gazed into. They wore heavy eyeliner, a plaid button down shirt and a tight black miniskirt that couldn't have been much wider than Arthur's hand. And those _LEGS ... ! _

Arthur saw their glitter-coated lips move but heard nothing over the roar of blood flooding south. 

"I-I'm sorry, what?" he croaked, pointing to his ear.

They leaned closer and Arthur thought he might drown in the delicious scent of their cologne. 

" ... said, would you like a shot?" 

"Oh, erm, no, thankyou." Arthur gestured vaguely to his pint. 

Their eyes flickered downward, lingering on Arthur's poorly concealed arousal, then drifted back up to Arthur's face. "Well," they purred, picking up the wedge of lime the barman set in front of them. "That IS disappointing. Hold this for me?"

Arthur couldn't find the will to resist as they pressed the wedge between his slack lips. He felt them dragged their finger over his lower lip and watched as they brought it to their own mouth and laved at it with their tongue. His brain nearly short circuited as they dipped their finger in the little salt dish and put the entire finger in their mouth, sealed their generous lips around it and pulled it slowly out again. He may have whimpered a bit as they tossed back the shot and gave him an eyeful of pale, unmarked neck before they slapped down the shot glass and surged forward to bite into the lime and then they were kissing him properly and it was the best thing Arthur had ever - 

"Jesus, what ARE you?" whispered Arthur when they pulled back. 

"Me? I'm magic," they giggled, winding their long arms around Arthur's neck. "Wanna take me for a ride, big boy?"

"I - " Arthur swallowed hard, trying to redirect some blood away from his dick and back to his brain. "I'm not - not -"

"Mmmmm?" That hot mouth was at his throat, teasing along his jaw. "Not what?"

"I don't even know your NAME!" blurted Arthur. 

"Oh," they said flippantly. "It's Merlin."

"Merlin," Arthur repeated, his mouth dry. "I'm Arthur. Arthur Pendragon."

"Pleased, I'm sure," chuckled Merlin, toying with the hairs at Arthur's nape. "You ok? You look a little ... _peaky_, and not just in the good way." This last bit was said with a meaningful glance downward.

Arthur flushed. "I'm fine," he said, before he lost his nerve. "I just - I never - y'know - in a place like this ..."

"Oh," said Merlin with a distinct lack of concern, and went back to mouthing at Arthur's throat. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean, is that all?" spluttered Arthur.

"Well, it doesn't bother me," Merlin shrugged. "If it's any consolation, I'm not expecting you to actually DO anything," they added with a wicked grin, grinding into Arthur's crotch. "I'm used to doing all the work. I LIKE doing all the work!" 

"Jesus," whispered Arthur, eyes rolling back in his head. He heard Merlin laugh, and then he was being dragged to his feet and stumbling along behind Merlin as they led Arthur away from the bar. 

Merlin kicked open the door to the mensroom and dragged Arthur inside, shoving him up against the nearest wall and snogging him breathless. Arthur grabbed Merlin's arse with both hands and heard Merlin groan their approval. 

Together they groped and staggered their way into a vacant stall. Merlin shoved Arthur down onto the toilet seat, falling to their knees between Arthur's thighs and tearing at Arthur's belt and zipper. Arthur gasped as his erection sprang free and was immediately enveloped by Merlin's hot mouth. 

"Merlin - ah! - Not so fast - !" 

Merlin ignored him, cheeks hollowing as they sucked enthusiastically on Arthur's cock, fast and slick and sloppy and oh so GOOD -

"Merlin," groaned Arthur, pulling at Merlin's hair. "Merlin - please, I'm gonna - !"

Merlin pulled off his dick with a filthy pop and scrambled to their feet, already hitching up their skirt. Arthur barely had time to notice Merlin's lack of underwear before they were straddling his lap and reaching back to grab Arthur's cock and - 

"JESUS CHRIST!" howled Arthur, nearly braining himself on the cistern as Merlin sank down on him. 

"Oooooh, yes!" Merlin bottomed out with an ecstatic moan. They seized a fistful of Arthur's hair, making him yelp as they lifted their hips and slammed down again. "C'mon, big man! Show me what a big bad breeder you are -!"

It was all Arthur could do to hang on for dear life as Merlin arched their back and proceeded to ride him like he was a winner at Royal Ascot.

***

9.

**Warnings** none  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur/Dildo  
**Kink link:** Cross dressing/praise  
\+ dildo/masturbation  
**Song Title/Artist:** light my fire  
by the doors

**Title:** Light My Fire

The dildo had the exact same shade of pink as Merlin's favourite panties, the ones he was wearing right now. That was the first thought Merlin had as he opened the present Arthur had left for him on their bed. His second thought was that it was bigger than any of their other toys. 

Goosebumps started to spread over his stocking clad legs as well as his arms at the thought of having it inside of him. 

"Do you like it, baby?" Merlin hadn't even realised he had been followed.

Arthur was standing in the doorway, still wearing his suit, looking all serious and professional. Merlin knew this would change soon.

"Yes, it's pretty."

"So are you." Arthur smiled. "Do you want to try it?"

Merlin swallowed. He had been half hard since he had gotten home earlier and his husband had told him to put on his lingerie and go look for the present he had brought home from his latest business trip. He nodded his head, unable to say with words how much he wanted it. 

Merlin removed the dildo from the box as Arthur sat down at the far end of the bed. It was surprisingly light for something so big. It had a slight curve and some ridges and bumps that Merlin knew would feel amazing inside him. There was also a small bottle of lube underneath in the box.

Merlin all but crawled on the bed, half lying and half sitting up. He opened his stocking clad legs to show Arthur how excited he was, his erection straining the soft material of his panties. His wet head was poking against the big bow at the front of them, making him look like a present himself. He was about to remove them, but Arthur intervened.

"Let's keep them on. You can push the material to the side a bit, can't you?"

Merlin knew Arthur loved to see him cream his panties, so he did as he was told and just opened the lube, before bringing his wet fingers down to push the material far enough to the side to find his own entrance. The panties were still covering his balls and dick and Merlin loved how restrained he felt by them.

Slowly he first pushed one and then two fingers inside of him, opening himself up for his newest toy. He could feel Arthur's gaze on him and moaned a little at the knowledge of being watched.

He slowly explored his insides, brushed against his prostate just hard enough to feel it but not enough to make him come too soon. He could do this all day but he was desperate and horny. Arthur had been gone for nearly a week and masturbating just wasn't the same without his husband.

"Gosh baby, you are doing so good. Do you think you are ready for more?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, yes," Merlin eagerly replied and removed his fingers. He felt empty but he knew this will change in a minute.

He grabbed his latest present and the bottle of lube and started pouring some on the dildo, making a show out of it for Arthur.

"Merlin, now," Arthur suddenly demanded, his voice rough. Merlin knew he was just as turned on as he was, judging by the tent in his suit pants.

Merlin moved the toy between his legs, pushing his panties away once more as he positioned the dildo between his cheeks.

He felt like burning alive as the toy breached him. He pushed it in deeper and deeper, until he could feel the base touch his rim. A moan spilled from his lips, as his body clutched around the thickness.

"You look so pretty, taking it all in one go. Now move it baby. Show me how much you want it."

Merlin did as he was told, ramming the dildo inside of him as if his life depended on it. It felt amazing. With every thrust it brushed against his prostate and all he could do was moan.

"You are doing so great baby," Arthur told him, his voice strained as if he had a hard time only watching. "Come on baby, light my fire. You are so beautiful. You are turning me on so much right now."

Merlin was lost in pleasure and Arthur's words, the fire inside of him burning higher and higher until… 

"Arthur." With a loud moan Merlin came, his cock untouched, soiling his favourite panties. Arthur's words are still stuck in his head.

***


	2. Chapter 2

10.

**Warnings**  
**Pairings:** Merthur  
**Kink link:** Nipple Play - Marking  
**Song Title/Artist:** Dragonborn - NerdOut

***

11.

**Warnings:** Knotting, possible dub-con, mate bond, mind control, creature sex (kind of), mind meld/ mind control  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Dragon  
**Kink link:** Omegaverse + Marking/Possessive behaviour   
**Song Title/Artist:** Everything Burns - Ben Moody feat. Anastacia   
**Title:** The Bond

Everything burned.

He flinched when he saw his reflection in the blackened mirror but couldn’t place why the slitted pupils in the once-human face bothered him. He was naked, his clothes ashes. The red, glowing power coiled under his skin, sunk into his veins that bulged with magic, blood flowing like lava. A very distant voice inside him was screaming in despair. He was a massive force, too vast and ancient for this weak human body. He missed his wings, felt them like phantom limbs, but they were gone, long gone. He had to be content with this puny form, but no matter, he was free again and would exact his vengeance. There it was again, the screaming voice within him, trying to rein him in. He laughed at the futility and the fire roared brighter. He would burn them all and the kingdom would be perpetual fire.

“Arthur! Arthur!!”

The call was so loud, so determined for such a little voice. The dragon turned towards it and there he was, a skinny, curly-haired man – a boy, really.

The voice inside him now wailed in terror and the efforts to rein him back in intensified.

_Merlin! Merlin run! You idiot, you cannot help me! Just run!_

Pitiful human. All that grief. The words never even made it past his lips because the dragon was in control now. He marvelled at the princeling’s strength, he had not expected him to last this long, but he could not win this. Soon, he would be burned out and drowned. Soon, he would be silenced forever.

_Merlin!_

The dragon looked closer. The boy even looked like a little bird. So very fragile and delicious. So afraid. He would enjoy breaking his pretty little wings. The princeling inside screamed.

“Why do you not run, boy?” he asked, the inhuman voice resonating through the castle walls. The stone crumbled and the ground the shook.

The boy stood straight.

“You have something of mine,” he said. “And you will give it back!”

The dragon laughed.

“Your prince is long gone, child,” he said. “You’ve just laid your life down for nothing.”

“You are a liar,” the boy said. “He’s still in there, I can feel him, and you cannot hurt me.”

The dragon stilled, suddenly uncertain. There was something… something about him he couldn’t quite place, but the alarms were drumming inside him already. The boy’s eyes turned golden and the realization sunk in.

“I am the son of the last dragonlord, and Arthur is mine, just as I’m his!”

Ah, the mate bond. The one thing that could push him back and restore the will of his host. The wailing voice inside his head went quiet abruptly, shocked into silence. Ah, even better! The princeling didn’t know!

“He will kill you, you know,” the dragon said. “If you release him.”

_No! Never!!_

The dragon was confused by the conflicting emotions. The betrayal. The grief. But also something… stronger. What was it the humans called this? Was it… love?

The boy couldn’t feel it and flinched from his words, but he looked straight back at him, determined and resigned.

_Idiot!!_

“You know!” the dragon said, marvelling. “And still you would help him? Think carefully! He comes from a traitorous bloodline!”

In human form, dragons mated with their dragonlords. Their magic cooled the dragon fire and tamed the serpent so that they could live as men, among men. Ruther was the one who trapped him. Who betrayed him. He slit his throat and drunk his blood for the power it would give him, but it had burned too hot and driven him mad. Uther killed Ruther and inherited the power, the crown, and the ancient voice inside. The Druids had been afraid, they had told Uther how to fix it, but Uther was proud and he didn’t share power. The dragnonlords burned and decades of bloodshed followed.

“I love him,” the boy said. “I will not let you consume him!”

The dragon felt the prince inside reach out with all his grief and longing. He wanted this man, human to human, dragon to dragonlord. The vast power between them reached. And why not? Human bodies were made for fucking and the boy was delicious, all sweet scent and white, fragile skin. There was no harm in having some fun before he killed him.

“Do you think you can take me?” the dragon purred. “I will fuck you raw.”

The boy paled, his fists clenching at his side. Oh, this was going to be good! Suddenly he hungered in ways he had not even understood, blood and fire pooling in the nether regions of his human body. His fully erect cock reared, the human anatomy altered in the symbiosis of creature and man. The boy saw it but stood his ground. The dragon circled him, pleased by how he shivered and stayed put anyway.

Merlin swallowed, his long, white throat working. He was going to bite it and drink blood from the throbbing jugular; the boy would bear his mark until the rest of his days.

“Have you ever had sex with a man, child?”

The boy shook his head and the dragon laughed.

“And just think, for your first time, you will take my knot! You will squirm and you will scream, tied to me, as I fill you up with my cum.”

He seized a fistful of his hair and breathed him in. The smell was tantalising, it was magic, fear and a tinge… of something else. The dragon’s eyes widened as he realised – the boy was also aroused.

“I will mark every inch of you,” he growled. “I will make that little knight that leers at you day in and day out look at it as I remove his skin and leave him to die.”

_Gwaine._

A sudden surge of jealousy from the princeling inside pierced through the horror and arousal, and the dragon smirked.

This was a promising beginning to a great new age.

***

12.

**Warnings** Pegging  
**Pairings:** Percy/Mithian  
**Kink link:** Cross dressing, dildo  
**Song Title/Artist:** Defying Gravity – Wicked cast

Mithian’s favourite thing was to straddle Percy’s thick thighs. She loved to fuck herself on his fat cock so hard her tits bounced, loved rolling her hips slowly with his hands gripping her thighs, loved watching his face as she pushed him inside. And then there were the times where Percy was on his stomach and she straddled those gorgeous thighs, pressing her thick dildo into him.

Fucking him with her new strap on was all she could think about as she eyed him across the living room at Morgana’s party. By the large glass doors to the patio, he was deep in conversation with Arthur and Gwaine, the three of them laughing. Percy was wearing his new black, pleated skirt with a black t-shirt tucked into it. He looked unbearably hot in it. She’d known that he looked great in a skirt for years, ever since he began wearing them around the house. Now they all knew how great he looked in them. She loved that about him. That he never accepted limits just because someone said they were so.

There was something about the way his big, muscly thighs looked in that skirt. The contrast of his strong thighs and the soft fabric that moved when he did. She really wanted to bend him over their bed and fuck him until he buried his face into the mattress and shouted. Her cheeks were hot and she threw back the last of her wine.

*

“Don’t you say a word,” Mithian said as she slammed the front door shut behind them.

Percy laughed, turning to look at her over his shoulder. “Haven’t said anything, sweetheart.”

“Well, you were about to.”

“Maybe.” Percy leaned against the wall in their hallway and crossed his arms over his chest. “You look a bit warm.”

Mithian stepped out of her high heels and pulled him down to meet her in a hot, impatient kiss. His arms wrapped around her and the warm pressure that always settled in her chest when he held her returned.

“You look hot,” he whispered in her ear, his breath brushing over her skin.

“Look who’s talking.”

She felt him smile.

Holding him tighter, she said quietly, “Can I fuck you?”

He pressed a kiss right above the collar of her suit jacket. “Been waiting for it all night.”

The moment they entered the bedroom, the mood shifted. Mithian stood in the middle of the room, watching as Percy sat on the bed, the skirt slipping up his thighs. “Lie down,” she said. “On your back.” She turned to the wardrobe and pulled the new strap on harness and dildo out of their toys drawer.

Percy was on his back on the bed, t-shirt rucked up and pulling against his muscles. The skirt had slid up further.

“Hey, look at me.”

His eyes burned into her as she slowly unbuttoned her jacket. She felt his eyes roam as she moved slowly, deliberately, stripping off every layer. Fully naked, she skimmed a hand over her breast and closed her eyes against the small rush of expectation. She took her time stepping into the harness, deliberately ignoring Percy as she put it on, feeling the weight of the dildo settle comfortably when she got it into place. Only then did she look up at his flushed face. He was resting on one arm, his cock half-hard and jutting out from under the skirt.

She became wet instantly at the sight. Fuck, that was easily one of the hottest things she’d ever seen. Unable to resist, she walked over, dick heavy between her legs, and wrapped a hand around his cock. The fabric of the skirt brushed over her hand as she pumped him in her fist a few times, watching his lips part.

“Turn over,” she said, voice uneven.

His ass looked unbelievable in the skirt, his legs a little parted as he settled on his stomach. She ran her hand up the back of his thigh, his muscles jumping under her hand. Eventually, she lifted the skirt up, bunching it up around his waist.

_Fuck_. He was already slicked. Had he prepared for it before they even left? Christ, she couldn’t handle it.

“Oh god, Percy.” She climbed up on the bed and gripped his hips, pushing him up until he was on his knees, his face still buried in the mattress. “Gonna fuck you so good.” She turned on the vibrator on the inside of her harness, her legs trembling a little.

She slid inside him slowly, watching his hole open for her. The muscles in his back went tight and he pushed back into it, small groans muffled into the bed.

“Fuck, look at you take it.” She moaned, gripping his hips tight as she pulled out and slammed back in.

His back arched, skirt bunched up at his waist, hips moving into her thrusts. “_Ngh_. Oh.”

She buried one hand into the hair at the back of his head, each roll of her hips pushing the vibrator against her clit. Moaning, she fucked him relentlessly until he spilled untouched into the fabric of the skirt.

God, she loved him. 

***

13.

**Title** Finally, my mate.  
**Warnings** Aggressive, Blood, Bite wounds. Rough handling, slight non-con, pining.  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Kink link:** Omegaverse+Marking/Possessive Behaviour+Fire  
**Song Title/Artist:** Great Balls Of Fire/ Jerry Lee Lewis

The club was hot and vibrant, it had hit its most popular time of the night. 

Merlin, a frequent at ‘The Camelot’ in town loved his local dance floor. It was spacious and the energy was electric. The music was good and the bouncer’s were strict with who came in. He had moved past the stage of how pissed he could get and just wanted to have a good time and he was happy that this club took it’s 21 and over rule seriously. 

_You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain_  
Too much love drives a man insane  
You broke my will, oh what a thrill  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire 

Merlin smiled as his favourite song came on. He allowed his Omega scent to drift softly into the air. Just enough to make Alpha’s and Beta’s heads turn as he took the last sip of his drink and stood before making his way to the full dancefloor. 

_I learned to love all of Hollywood money_  
You came along and you moved me honey  
I changed my mind, looking fine  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire  
You kissed me baby, woo, it feels good 

He felt a hand on his hip as he danced to the beat. The Omega grinned and turned to find a handsome Alpha looking at him, grinning and leaned in, shouting into his ear over the deafening music. “You look great tonight! May I have the honour?” 

Arthur was somewhat of a legend in his hometown. He created the club years back and made it the safest and happiest club to go to and have a good time at. It became more exclusive over the years. They knew who to let in and who to keep out thanks to local clubs’ database’s. Merlin had come in early enough to be put on the VIP list. Security was tight and any nonsense would be dealt with fast and quiet efficiency. No other club could compare and it became famous.

Merlin grinned and nodded and they began to dance to the beat again, moving closer.

_Hold me baby, learn to let me love you like a lover should_  
You're fine, so kind  
I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine  
I cut my nails and I twiddle my thumbs  
I'm really nervous but it sure is fun 

Arthur’s mouth moved to the words, grinning. He was energetic as always, his hips moved gracefully and Merlin was pleased that he could keep up to the quick movement’s. He had personally taught Merlin to dance over the years without looking like a ‘Loon’ as Arthur had put it. Merlin took offense to that and danced with Leon that night. Arthur’s big head deflated a considerable amount after that.

_Come on baby, you drive me crazy_  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire  
Well kiss me baby, woo-oooooo, it feels good  
Hold me baby  
I want to love you like a lover should  
You're fine, so kind 

Over the years they formed a good friendship, Merlin got to know the staff and got on well with Arthur’s friends. 

Merlin blushed as he felt Arthur’s hands wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. He smelt amazing and Merlin wanted to take things further, he really did but he never knew when the right moment was. Arthur’s eyes softened as he mouthed the last sentences. 

_I got this world that you're mine mine mine mine_  
I cut my nails and I twiddle my thumbs  
I'm real nervous 'cause it sure is fun  
Come on baby, you drive me crazy 

Merlin couldn’t take it anymore. Arthur’s Alpha scent was driving him crazy. He gripped Arthur’s red necktie and walked off of the busy platform stage and went straight to Arthur’s office. 

Arthur cursed as he was flung forwards as Merlin closed the door. Arthur turned around and brushed his hair back with the palm of his hand, surprised and walked over to Merlin who had locked the door and threw himself at Arthur and kissed him firmly, gripping the man’s jacket. 

Arthur growled low with lust, the music muffled and he grinned and nuzzled against Merlin’s neck. “Fuck, I love you.”

Merlin’s heart skipped a beat and he stared at Arthur, shocked for a moment before smiling, closing his eyes and tilted his head to the side slightly as Arthur kissed his neck, his slightly crooked fangs starting to show. Merlin adored Arthur’s fangs so much. 

Merlin moaned as they sunk in, marking Merlin as his, forever. 

Arthur licked the wound marks closed and stroked Merlin’s cheek gently and unbuttoned his own shirt and pulled the fabric back, exposing his neck to Merlin. 

Merlin’s fangs sunk deep into Arthur’s neck, marking Arthur as his, forever. 

Merlin tenderly licked the blood away and made the wound close fully before Arthur cupped his face gently and they stared into each other’s eyes lovingly before Merlin leaned in, kissing him deeply. The bond was sealed. 

“Finally…gods how I wanted to…but I didn’t know, not for sure. You were so free and…I didn’t want to tie you down if you didn’t want it.” Arthur breathed. 

“Arthur, you bloody prat…I’ve wanted you for years. But you were so…happy with this life style…I thought…bonding with you would make you feel you had to step away from it all. I didn’t want to intrude, I-”

Arthur giggled and grinned. “Gods, Merlin…if I had known.”

Merlin smiled. “I know…Arthur, fuck…I….” He sniffed. “Arthur, I love you. I’ve loved you for _so_ damn long.”

Arthur growled happily, grinning from ear to ear and kissed him passionately. “My mate.”

Merlin laughed and Arthur could _feel_ it, feel Merlin’s joy in the bond.

Arthur cried happily against Merlin’s chest-

-and Merlin held him and held him still till Arthur stopped crying and they kissed again and again. Merlin’s finger’s wiped away at Arthur’s stray tears tenderly. 

Never had they felt this complete in their lives. 

_Goodness gracious great balls of fire!_

***

14.

**Warnings:** Semi-public sex  
**Pairings:** Gwen/Morgana  
**Kink link:** Cross Dressing + Dildo  
**Song Title/Artist:** Fire Woman - The Cult

Gwen was in the middle of drawing out a sword to fill an order when she noticed Morgana approaching her darkened workshop. 

When Gwen aided her father, it was easier to pass as a man rather than explain why a girl was anywhere near the forge. A wide brimmed black hat was pulled low over her brow to keep her hair back and mop up the sweat from the blazing fire. Her skin felt dirty and warm from the soot that had collected on her cheeks and nose. She looked down at her dirty brown pants, leather apron, and thick leather gloves and wrinkled her nose. Morgana had never seen her like this before, but it was too late to do anything about that now.

“Careful, My Lady,” Gwen said as Morgana approached the anvil, dropping her voice a few octaves the way she did when talking to customers. She was curious to see how Morgana would react.

“I’m looking for -” Morgana stopped mid-sentence when her eyes widened with recognition. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

Gwen wilted under her critical gaze. “I’m sorry, My Lady,” Gwen said, using her normal voice again. “It’s just easier to talk to customers when I look this way.” 

Gwen moved the sword away from the anvil and put it down on the worktable. She removed her leather gloves and bowed her head demurely, slightly disappointed by Morgana’s reaction.

“Do you actually pass for a man?” Morgana asked. 

“It worked on you for a moment,” Gwen said softly. Morgana didn’t say anything else, so Gwen rushed on. “I’m sorry. If you would just allow me to change -”

“Why?” Morgana said. “I think you look good like this.” Morgana wasn’t smiling, but she slowly raked her eyes from the top of Gwen’s head to the bottom of her worn leather boots in a way that made Gwen’s heart pound.

“I do like the pants,” Gwen said, emboldened by the hungry way Morgana was appraising her. 

Gwen bit her lip, but then remembered that she wasn’t just a maidservant. In her blacksmith outfit, she felt like she could be just as brash or as confident as any man. Gwen thought for a moment about what a man might do, and then leaned her elbows against the work table and spread her legs wide. Morgana followed the movement and her eyes landed on Gwen’s crotch as she gulped. Gwen cocked her head and smirked, hoping to tease Morgana.

Morgana leaned in close to whisper in Gwen’s ear. “You could do the voice again, if you want to.” Her breath tickled Gwen’s ear as she trailed her lips along Gwen’s jawline. 

“Certainly, My Lady,” Gwen said, making her voice sound masculine again. She pulled Morgana’s hips flush against her own, and she could feel Morgana trembling under her hands.

“Did you prepare the item I asked for?” Morgana asked as she trailed her fingertips down Gwen’s throat and over the leather that covered her shoulders.

“Of course,” Gwen said huskily. Morgana had the idea to make a phallus out of metal, and had asked Gwen if it could be done. It was no easy task to steal time at the forge while no one was looking, but Gwen had managed. And she was quite proud of the result.

She’d assumed Morgana would want to use it on her because Morgana had always been the one to initiate their encounters. But dressed as a man, Gwen felt free enough and confident enough to voice what she’d been thinking.

“Shall I bend you over the table right now and see if it works?” Gwen whispered, moving her right hand up to cup Morgana’s breast over her tight fitting silk dress. Gwen remembered that while wearing trousers, she could move her legs separately. So she braced herself against the table, and pushed her right thigh against Morgana’s cunt. Morgana ground against her, her breath coming faster against Gwen’s ear.

“Yes, I’d like that.” Morgana’s voice shook. “You smell like smoke,” she murmured as she rocked against Gwen’s leg. 

Gwen pulled back to reach onto the shelf above the worktable, where she’d hidden the metal cock behind a box of nails. When she showed it to Morgana, her eyes lit up with delight. Gwen was eager to see how it fit inside her. 

“Get it wet,” Gwen commanded. Morgana opened her mouth, and Gwen gently pushed the bulbous metal head of the cock onto her tongue. Morgana licked around it and Gwen watched with rapt attention as Morgana sucked and closed her lips around it. 

Once drool started to drip from Morgana's mouth, Gwen touched her fingers to Morgana’s chin and removed the metal cock. Gwen stepped away from the worktable, only to push Morgana down onto it. 

Morgana groaned low in her throat, and Gwen flipped up Morgana’s skirts to expose her firm arse. Gwen leaned in to roll the metal cock over her ass. Goosebumps rose on Morgana’s skin as she widened her stance. Gwen reached between Morgana’s lips to feel her wet, throbbing cunt, and easily pushed a finger inside. 

“Fuck me with it,” Morgana moaned as she writhed on her finger.

Gwen crouched down so she could see Morgana’s cunt. She carefully inserted the head of the metal cock and watched as Morgana squeezed around it. It slid in and out easily, and Gwen pushed the cock in deeper. She tilted it up until Morgana cried out. 

“It’s like you’re reaching everywhere,” Morgana said, gasping for breath. Gwen gripped the end of the silver cock and stood up so that she could leverage her body weight and fuck Morgana harder. 

Morgana came with a violent shudder, and Gwen kept her free arm wrapped around her waist to hold her upright.

“I’m lucky I have a fire woman,” Morgana said on a shaky exhale. Gwen laughed softly into her hair, feeling immensely proud of her handiwork.

***

15.

**Warnings: N/A **   
**Pairings: Gwaine/Merlin **   
**Kink link: Edging, cock ring **   
**Song Title/Artist: Arsonist's Lullaby by Hozier**

** Title: All You Have is Your Fire **

The deep bass was pounding in Merlin’s ears, the vibrations from the speakers shaking through him as he closed his eyes and focused on the sensation. After all, it was the only sensation he was really getting at the moment, Gwaine’s hand having left him seconds before he could come.  
“God,” he gasped, bucking his hips to chase the warmth Gwaine had given him.  
“Nah, just me, sweetheart.”  
Gwaine winked and Merlin dropped his head back onto the sheets, looking down through hooded eyes at his boyfriend’s smug smirk.  
_ Staring into an open flame _  
Gwaine’s hands ran over Merlin’s thighs, the touch light, but almost too much after getting so close.  
_ Could barely tear my eyes away _  
He watched Gwaine lean down to where his cock was nearly purple with desperation. He was close enough to the brink that he was one light breeze away from ruining Gwaine’s perfect hair.  
Gwaine seemed to be aware of this because he didn’t touch Merlin’s arousal. He just stroked up and down his legs, mouth getting ever closer but not enough. His eyes weren’t mischievous anymore, rather they were focused and reverent. It made something warm fill Merlin, his toes curling despite the denied pleasure. The music filtered back into his thoughts when it was clear Gwaine was still teasing him.  
_All you have is your fire  
And the place you need to reach _  
Merlin would’ve laughed if he had any breath left in him. He knew where he needed to reach, but his desperation was finally abated enough for Gwaine to deem it safe to touch him, pressing a kiss to the leaking tip.  
“Fuck,” Merlin rolled his hips, his cock slipping into Gwaine’s warm, wet mouth for a few seconds before he pulled away. If he had any rational thought, Merlin might have been embarrassed by the whine he let out.  
Gwaine smiled wickedly before singing along softly.  
_But always keep 'em on a leash_  
Merlin was confused until Gwaine held up his long forgotten scarf. He draped it over Merlin’s cock, already so wet that the fabric clung to it in the barest hint of friction. Gwaine pulled at the fabric so it slid across the sensitive tip and Merlin’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, the sensation too much and nowhere near enough.  
Vision blurred, he wasn’t aware what Gwaine was doing until he felt a pressure at the base of his length. When he managed to look down, he saw that the scarf had been tied tight enough to dampen any hope he had of coming in the near future.  
Gwaine approved of that fact, returning to suckling him gently without fear of Merlin reaching orgasm. The wet heat was amazing, finally, but it kept bringing Merlin closer to something he feared he’d never get.  
_When I knew love's perfect ache _  
Merlin clutched at the sweat dampened sheets as he writhed in a heady mix of pleasure and pain.  
“Please, Gwaine, ple-ohhh!”  
His length was swallowed to the root and Merlin was bucking his hips with abandon, wanting nothing more than to finally come. He could feel it, tingling in his toes, warming his chest, his balls tightening-  
Gwaine pulled off again and if Merlin hadn’t agreed to this earlier he might’ve punched him in the face.  
“What the fuck?”  
Gwaine licked his lips with a satisfied smile. “Think of it this way, love. The longer it takes, the better it’s going to be.”  
Merlin grabbed the oh-so perfect hair to drag Gwaine into a messy kiss, biting at those soft lips in a way he knew drove the man crazy. Then he moved to Gwaine’s ear to whisper harshly “Just imagine how I’ll get my revenge on you.”  
Gwaine shivered, sucking a bruise onto Merlin’s neck before responding.  
“Well, now I want to be even naughtier.”  
Merlin groaned as Gwaine worked his way back down to Merlin’s cock, taking it back into his mouth.  
_All you have is your fire_  
And the place you need to reach  
Don't you ever tame your demons  
But always keep 'em on a leash   
Then the next song played.  
And the next.  
And then the scarf came off.

***

16\. 

**Warnings** transphobia, abusive language (not between Arthur and Merlyn), slight D/s  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Kink link:** Praise+butt plug  
**Song Title/Artist:**These Boots are Made for Walking by Nancy Sinatra

The instant Merlyn saw the boots, they were in love. They were proudly displayed in the front window of the high-end store with sleek faux leather going up just past the ankle and a five-inch heel that Merlyn could just see themselves twirling around in. Decision made, Merlyn dragged a disinterested Arthur into the shop.

Merlyn had been feeling slightly more masculine lately, so they were wearing their favorite skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt with a red scarf to tie everything together. Despite that, the woman who took their size and went in the back to fetch the boots didn’t even bat an eye at the request.

“Hello, gorgeous.” Merlyn purred when the boots were finally before them.

“I’ll leave you two to get acquainted.” The saleswoman said as Merlyn slipped on the boots and started to twirl. It was just as good as he’d imagined. Arthur watched Merlyn’s antics, an indulgent smile on his face, as Merlyn twisted and turned, admiring how long the boots made their legs look. Merlyn snuck a sideways glance at Arthur as they felt a low thrum of heat course through them, the boots making them feel sexy. Sensual.

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?” All thoughts of spending the rest of the day in bed fled when Merlyn heard that cold voice behind them.__

“Don’t tell me they’re letting your kind in here now. Sorry, baby,” Doug, Merlyn’s ex, said to the embarrassed looking blonde woman next to him, “I thought this was a high-end establishment but if they’re serving trash like him, I must’ve been mistaken.”

“I have as much a right to be here as anyone.” Merlyn said, quiet but firm, staring Doug directly in the eye. They felt Arthur’s heat press into their side, a silent, supportive presence.

“At least you’re not pretending anymore.” Doug continued derisively, not acknowledging that Merlyn had spoken. “Be careful with this one.” Doug said, turning to Arthur, “He’s a confused fucker who’ll try to trick you into thinking he’s something he isn’t.”

“It wasn’t a trick.” Merlyn gritted.

“What do you call it, then? Here I’m thinking I’m dating this hot girl, only to find out she’s a tranny with a cock.”

Doug had been walking towards Merlyn as he spoke, using his 6’2” frame to loom over them, trying to intimidate them like he had when they were dating. But Merlyn wasn’t going to be intimidated, they weren’t the same person they were before. Merlyn had been so shaken by Doug’s “dating” tactics that they had signed up for karate lessons immediately after dumping the bastard. That was where they met Arthur and, six months later, Merlyn had the self-assurance to step forward right back and say, “I’m genderfluid. I told you that on our first date, I never tried to hide it. It’s not my fault you had your head so far up your arse that you completely ignored what I said.”

“You’re deceitful, a liar…” Merlyn was staring at Doug’s mottled face as his wounded masculinity at finding them attractive compelled him to hurl insult after insult at them but Merlyn could no longer hear them; they were too focused on the butt plug currently vibrating inside them.

Arthur had put it in them that very morning, after vigorously fucking them open. He had worshipped Merlyn’s back, trailing lingering kisses all along their spine, leading his lips ever lower until they were pressing against their rim.

“You’re so beautiful.” Arthur had said, rubbing a thumb along Merlyn’s swollen rim. “You took me so well.” Merlyn had preened at the praise, spreading their legs wider in invitation. “So good for me, my little fighter.” Arthur groaned, sinking three of his strong fingers into Merlyn’s hole, giving his wrist a powerful twist and pushing Merlyn to their knees. “Can you hold still for me, little fighter?” Arthur had asked and all Merlyn could imagine was obeying and pleasing that voice. “Such a good hellion.” Arthur praised as Merlyn stilled. They didn’t even twitch when they heard the scrape, then slam, of a drawer, didn’t turn around when they heard the snap of a bottle, and, though it took every ounce of willpower, they had only given a deep exhale when they had felt the blunt head of a silicone butt plug breach their body.

“Look at you, little fighter, being so good for me. I’m so proud of you, my perfect little hellion, I know how your muscles must feel like jelly right now after the acrobatics we just had, but look at you, perfectly still, so good and trusting. God, Merlyn, you’re gorgeous like this, being my good little fighter, my hellion.” Merlyn felt like glowing. Arthur was always so generous with his praise, voice always deepening with arousal, making Merlyn feel cocooned in love, as long as they were Arthur’s little fighter.

“I want you to wear this all day.” Arthur had said. “Every time I get overpowered by how sexy you are, I want to be able to press this button,” and Arthur did just that, sending vibrations up Merlyn’s arse and stimulating their prostate, “and remind you of how much you drive me wild, how hot you make me, just by being you.” Pressing kisses along Merlyn’s neck, Arthur had finished against Merlyn’s ear, “And how lucky I feel, that you chose me.”

Merlyn felt the vibrating plug deep inside him, Arthur’s pulsating love behind him as hatred spewed at him from the front. Magic helped some with dysmorphia but it wasn’t needed now. Merlyn knew these boots had called to them for a reason and they could be used for so much more than sexy dancing. Closing what little space remained between them and Doug, they used the exquisite heel of the boot to slam down onto Doug’s foot. Doug gave a very satisfying howl as Merlyn sashayed over to the saleswoman who had been recording the confrontation on her smartphone and said, “I’ll take two.”

***

17\. 

**Warnings**None  
**Pairings:**Percival/Gwaine  
**Kink link:**Crossdressing - Masturbation  
**Song Title/Artist:** « I’m still standing » - Elton John

Percival looked at the clothes laid out on the bed. He couldn't believe he was going to do it.

He remembered how it had been with Cenred. How in love he had been. How he had thought he could confess what he wanted to do… and how Cenred had laughed and kept mocking him for it.

It was different now. He had Gwaine, he had forgotten about Cenred. **He had finally picked up the pieces of his life without him on his mind.**

“Do you want me to leave you? So you can get all pimped up for me?” Gwaine asked, taking Percival out of his thoughts. 

Percival nodded. He was afraid that Gwaine would not like it and reject him but he also liked the idea of surprising his boyfriend.

Gwaine came behind him and put a kiss on his neck before leaving the bedroom. Percival simply adored when he did that. He knew that Gwaine had to tiptoe to kiss him there. It was like that between them. Percival was taller, bulkier but it was always Gwaine that protected him, comforted him.

Percival focused on the clothes again. He couldn't help but wonder where Gwaine had found them. Women clothes that fit him weren't that easy to find. Percival wondered if Gwaine had had the clothes made for him.

Percival took off his bathrobe and took the knickers in his hands. Black satin with pieces of lace on the sides. He put them on. The fitted perfectly and hid his cock. He took the bra next, then the tights.

The dress was made of dark wine velvet. The cleavage was covered in black lace as were the long sleeves. It was classy. The long slit adding a sexy touch. Gwaine had great taste. Percival put it on. The dress was perfectly cut..It looked like there was a tiny waist where there was a male body. It made him look more feminine but not in a ludicrous way.

Percival looked on the bed where on object remained. The wig. Percival had never wore one before. It was like the last step he wasn't ready to take. His short hair keeping the man visible under the women clothes. But today he wanted to do it fully. It was a short cut, dark blonde hair. He took his time to put it on. 

The make-up was Percival’s prefered part. It was also the only thing he had kept doing when he had been with Cenred. Secretly, when Cenred was away. Only eyeliner and lipstick when he was in a hurry. Full contouring when he had more time. 

Percival looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was ready. He sat on the bed, crossing his legs, making the best of the slit in the dress and checked the wig was in place before finally calling Gwaine.

As he waited, he couldn’t help but be afraid of Gwaine’s reaction. He knew Gwaine wasn’t like Cenred but still… It was the first time they did this… What if Gwaine did liked to see him like that?

The door opened. Gwaine came in and stopped… A flash of fear got through Percival but Gwaine’s face and the “Wow” that came from his lips dissolved it.

“You’re stunning.” Gwaine added as he came closer. He turned around the bed, not coming too close, just admiring. And for the first time, Percival really felt beautiful.

“Can I ask you something?” Gwaine asked

“Yes.”

“I want to watch you.”

“That’s what you’re doing now.”

A mischievous smile appeared on Gwaine’s lips.

“I want to watch you… While you touch yourself…”

Percival felt a shiver run down his whole body. Gwaine wanted a show. Percival didn’t know if he could do that but he really wanted to try. And his cock that was slowly getting hard seemed to agree.

He leaned back on the bed, then, with slow movements, he let his hand slip under the slit of the dress to reach his hardening cock, touching himself above the silk. 

“Tell me, Percy. Tell me how it feels to wear these clothes…” Gwaine asked as he sat at the end of the bed, careful not to touch Percival’s legs.

“Great…”

“Just great?”

“Wonderful.”

“You look wonderful.”

Percival kept touching himself and Gwaine kept watching. 

“I want to see more,” Gwaine said after a few seconds of silence, briefly touching the hem of the dress. 

Percival understood and lifted the skirt of the dress to his waist. He heard the small moan when Gwaine discovered the tights and the knickers. 

Percival touched himself again, enjoying the way his boyfriend was entirely focused on him. After a moment, he let his hand go under the knickers and finally touch his own skin. 

They went on like that until Percival’s movement became more hurried and little moans came from his mouth.

“What do you want to do?”

“Now?” Percy asked, breathless.

“Now, later… Tell me about all your desires…”

Percival’s hand slowed down as he tried to understand what Gwaine meant.

“Tell me Percy… I want to make fulfill all your wants… I want to do everything with you…”

Percy sighed in pleasure when he understood that Gwaine was offering understanding and acceptance. What he had always longed for.

“I… I want to dress up… not only in bed. Sometimes during the day… here with you… Simpler clothes…” Percival words were interrupted by moans and hard breaths. He kept touching himself. His movement were assured, natural. The images that came to his mind were as arousing as the strokes on his shaft.

“Play the perfect wife for me?”

Percival nodded. 

“Yes… Wait for you… Welcome you... “

“I’d love that. You’re so beautiful like that, Percy. Do you know how beautiful you are?”

Each compliment coming out of Gwaine’s mouth went directly to Percival’s cock.

Gwaine who was still not touching, just watching.

“Gwaine...I… I want…”

“Tell me.”

“Touch me. Please.”

“If I touch you, I won’t be able to hold on… I’m going to ravish you.”

Percival stopped masturbating.

“Do it then.”

***

18.

**Warnings** Big dicks  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur/Gwaine/Percival  
**Kink link:** Power bottom/Cock Slut, Size kink (REALLY big dicks and Percival), Oral Sex  
**Song Title/Artist:** Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon

When your lover happens to be the most powerful sorcerer and half dragon to boot, things may lead to sex being literally on fire when the desire arises. It gives a whole new meaning to being "Hot and bothered" :P Don't worry though, Merlin makes sure his baes are impervious to any harm when his fiery side manifests itself ;)

***


	3. Chapter 3

19\. 

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Warnings:** omegaverse  
**Kink link:** ovegaverse, possessive behavior (in fluffy version but still counts in my books)  
**Song Title/Artist:** Roar by Katy Perry

Arthur is not enjoying himself. 

There are only three new combatants, the rest same as always. And the three newbies don’t look like much. 

Arthur sighs, slumps further into his seat. It’s going to be pure torture.

*

“Didn’t you sleep at night?” his mother’s voice brings him out of the light doze.

“I’m awake,” he says, coughing to clear his sleepy voice.

“Of course,” his mother says, smiling. “You used to love the tournament as a child.”

“I guess I didn’t need much to be entertained,” he grumbles, watching the two men shouting incomprehensible words at each other, elements responding sluggishly to their command.

“Just give it a chance,” his mother says.

“What else can I do? I can’t leave, can I?” he says, further annoyed that his sour mood seems to only add to his mother’s amusement.

*

Loud bang yanks Arthur from yet another pleasant doze.

He jumps to his feet, his eyes scanning for an enemy, but there is none. There’s only a cloud of dust sitting in the middle of the arena. A cloud that suddenly clears, swept up by a gust of wind, revealing one of the not too talented sorcerers lying on the ground and a young newcomer standing over him.

“Sorry, went a bit overboard,” the guy shouts, grinning sheepishly, and the crowd, shocked into silence up until that moment, erupts into cheers.

“Still bored?” his mother whispers into his ear.

*

The new guy, as Arthur calls him in his head, regretting now that he didn’t pay attention when the combatants were introduced, defeats three more opponents that day. He does so effortlessly, without moving an inch from his spot in the middle of the arena. 

Arthur stubbornly refuses to acknowledge the low simmer of arousal in his belly.

He also ignores the look of smug satisfaction on his mother’s face. 

*

“Merlin, son of Balinor,” the new guy is introduced once more at the feast. 

Arthur watches him as he bows and moves to the table reserved for the contestants who managed to pass into the second and final day of the competition.

*

He laughs at Gwaine’s joke, taking a step back to wave a servant over, only to collide with someone else.

“Sorry,” he hears, shiver running down his spine as his body reacts before his mind catches up.

He turns around, waves the apology away, mostly because his voice refuses to work.

“My lord,” Merlin takes his leave with only a slight hint of a bow, holding Arthur’s gaze for several long seconds before disappearing into the crowd, leaving Arthur breathless.

“Now, that one wouldn’t have to ask me twice,” Gwaine’s words pull him back to the present.

*

The protective shielding over the arena shimmers as the magical missiles Morgana throws Merlin’s way ricochet off his protective bubble. Merlin does nothing but defend himself. The missiles stop rebounding, start piling on top of his shield, Morgana sending more and more, laughing, already seeing herself victorious. 

And then…

Merlin sways forward. Arthur does too, quiet ‘no’ slipping past his lips.

But Merlin isn’t falling.

All of Morgana’s accumulated power flies back towards her.

She yelps, raising her own shield, but it fails against the onslaught of pure power that breaks through, shoves her against the barrier and holds her there, unharmed but trapped.

Arthur doesn’t see neither the moment she yields, nor the dissipation of all the power. He sees only the gold swirling in Merlin’s eyes. 

“For you, My Lord,” echoes in his mind as Merlin’s lips more around the privately whispered syllables. 

His insides clench in preparation for what might never come.

*

“Are you alright?” his mother asks as Nimueh and Morgause wage their contained war.

“Fine,” he says, but he’s not alright. 

He’s hours away from falling into a full-blown heat that was not supposed to arrive for two full months.

*

It’s hard to keep track of what is happening. The battle ground moves as Merlin and Nimueh draw on the elemental magic. Water and fire obscure the way more often than not. 

Both combatants are breathing hard as they weave their spells. There’s no composure to them now, only the need to win pushing them beyond their limits.

A giant ball of flame hits Merlin squarely in the chest. Arthur rushes to the railing before he stops himself, faint with worry, breathing a sigh of relief when Merlin stands up as if nothing has happened.

Nimueh starts forming something new and undoubtedly even more dangerous in between her palms. Merlin keeps his head low.

“Is he giving up?” Arthur asks no one in particular.

Merlin takes a deep breath and roars.

Deep. Primal. Inhuman. 

Lightning strikes from the sky, forms a cage around Nimueh. It doesn’t stop no matter what she tries to do.

“Yield!” Merlin yells over the deafening sound of thunder.

She does.

And so do Arthur’s legs.

*

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” he assures his mother, back on his feet. “I have to… the winner…”

He grabs the trophy and heads towards the arena, attempting to look dignified but probably not fooling anyone. 

He should be saying something, anything, but Merlin’s alpha scent is thick in the air. Only a quiet “oh” escapes his lips.

“Now you get it,” Merlin says, smiling and reaching out, waiting for Arthur to take the final step, to accept his alpha, his destiny, his forever.

*

Arthur sobs into the pillow. 

His body feels foreign, lost in pleasure, in the unending desire for more. More touches, more connection, more of the acute bliss of cresting orgasm.

“Please, please, please,” he begs.

Confused. Unearthed. Falling apart.

“No, no, shh, don’t cry.” 

There’s anguish in Merlin’s voice, tenderness in his caresses, warmth in his hold. 

“Don’t leave me,” Arthur pleads even though they’re tied together. “Don’t let me go.”

Merlin covers him with all of his weight, only his hips moving, his knot stroking Arthur’s insides. 

He’s grounded by Merlin’s presence. His fears soothed by Merlin’s voice.

“My prince. My mate. My everything.”

***

20.

**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Kink link:** Comeplay & Marking/Possessive behavior  
**Song Title/Artist:** Ashes of the Dawn by DragonForce

_I have seen the sorrow in your eyes_  
_How I wish I'd made things better_  
_Find the strength to leave the past behind_  
_Just one more time, we'll live again_

The times when Merlin sent Arthur to war were the worst. Armoring him, handing him his sword, and silently praying that when the sun set and the battle won or lost, Merlin would see his king come back to him alive. Emotions ran high, and Merlin never knew if he was going to burst into hysterical tears or hysterical laughter at any given moment. And when the time came for Arthur to lead his army, to leave Merlin to be at the head of the charge, Merlin felt a piece of himself go with him in the best and worst possible way.

“Come here,” Merlin said to Arthur the night before, holding his hand out. Arthur stepped forward, allowing Merlin to caress his fingers reverentially over his cheek. Merlin held Arthur’s gaze, unblinking and steady, and recognized the unease of fear behind the mask of courage and strength he wore at all times. Fear that this would be the last time they would see each other. 

“Merlin,” Arthur murmured, his voice breaking in the quiet of the tent, and with it Merlin’s heart. He wrapped an arm around Merlin’s waist, pulling him close. He could feel the steady thrum of Arthur’s pulse matching the rhythm of his own as he automatically found his place in his king’s arms, their bodies fitting together as perfectly as if they were always meant to be one.

“I wish we could run away and leave all this behind,” Merlin murmured into Arthur’s shoulder, knowing even if Arthur agreed with him it would never happen. Arthur’s sense of honor was too well developed, and Merlin knew he wouldn’t love him half as much as he did if that weren’t the case. He squeezed his eyes shut, cold tendrils of fear wrapping around him as his arms tightened around Arthur. “How do I know you’ll be safe tomorrow?” he asked, hoarse.

Arthur was silent for one heartbeat, then two. “You don’t,” he finally answered, raw and honest. Merlin already knew the answer, just wished it could be different.

“Lie with me?” Merlin asked softly, instead of railing against fate the way he fiercely wanted to. Even if Arthur returned safe from each battle, another would be waiting to try and take him away, and the frustration was enough to drive Merlin mad.

Instead of answering, Arthur plucked at Merlin’s belt, unfastening it and allowing it to drop to the ground before focusing his attention on removing his tunic and breeches. Merlin did the same to Arthur, desperation punctuating every movement, until they were both naked in the flickering candlelight. Merlin combed his fingers through Arthur’s hair, and they held each other’s gaze for a long moment, the ocean and the sky, before Arthur slowly sank to his knees, dragging his hands along Merlin’s sides. When Arthur reached his hips, he held him steady as he flicked his tongue out against the head of Merlin’s cock. Merlin stared down at Arthur with wide eyes, watching his king dart his eyes up momentarily, then gently brought a hand to wrap around the base of his cock, pulling the foreskin down so he could lay an openmouthed kiss on Merlin’s frenulum. He then slipped the head of his cock between his lips to suck.

Merlin gasped and leaned over Arthur as if he wanted to protect him even as he received pleasure from him, allowing himself to moan. Arthur laved his tongue over Merlin’s cock, tracing the shape of it before tonguing the slit and drawing another heated noise. He swallowed thickly, doubling over to rest his forehead on the crown of Arthur’s head, exhaling a shaky breath. He inhaled Arthur’s scent, the sweat of the day with the soap he used in his hair, and knew that he had to do _something_ for this man, this king he would lay down his life for.

“Don’t swallow,” he said urgently, as he felt his balls tighten in anticipation of his climax. Arthur worked his hand over the base of Merlin’s shaft, and it only took a few strokes and sucks to bring Merlin over the edge, shooting his seed over Arthur’s talented tongue. Orgasm subsiding, Merlin pulled back, his cock slipping from Arthur’s mouth. He replaced it with his fingers, fingertips caressing through the combined come and saliva pooled on Arthur’s tongue.

Arthur made a questioning noise but Merlin ignored him, removing his fingers and tracing the shapes of protective runes across Arthur’s shoulders and collarbones. Over and over he dipped his fingers into Arthur’s mouth, the runes a glossy, pearly art painted on the canvas of Arthur’s golden skin.

Safety.

Strength.

Possession.

Arthur was his, under his protection and as much as he belonged to Arthur in body and soul, Arthur belonged to Merlin. If possible he wanted to guarantee Arthur would walk away from the fight. Even if it was futile.

He hoped it wasn’t.

The slick of semen and saliva was rapidly drying as Merlin looked over his handiwork. Arthur’s chest was covered in runes, a large bindrune over his heart declaring him to be Merlin’s. He ran a finger over Arthur’s cheek, leaning in for a stolen kiss. His tongue dipped inside Arthur’s mouth, stealing what was left of the come on his tongue for himself. Pulling back, he called on his magic, the edges of his vision going gold as he imbued the runes with power and making true the intentions written on his king. The runes shimmered as magic washed over them, glittering like the sun on a still lake. Merlin could feel Arthur’s breath catch as he felt the power rush, and Merlin quieted any protests he might have voiced with a soft caress of his thumb over Arthur’s lower lip.

“Let me do this,” he whispered. “Let me give us tomorrow.”

***

21.

**Warnings** Sex toys, rough sex  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Kink link:** Crossdressing + Butt plug/Dildo/Masturbaton/Nipple clamps/Marking (because why not?)  
**Song Title/Artist:** Little Mix - Black Magic (https://genius.com/Little-mix-black-magic-lyrics)

With a happy hum, Arthur knotted his tie and looked himself over in the mirror.

Walking into the kitchen his mouth went dry. There with his back facing Arthur was Merlin, happily singing along to the radio. In _The Skirt_ and a pair of heels. 

_“Get your boy on his knees, and repeat after me, say... ‘take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love. For a spell that can't be broken, one drop should be enough… Boy, you belong to me. I got the recipe, and it's called black magic… Take a sip of my secret potion, one taste and you'll be mine. It's a spell that can't be broken. It'll keep you up all night. Boy, you belong to me. I got the recipe, and it's called black magic…’”_ sang Merlin, swishing his hips as he buttered toast and poured milk into tea.

Merlin had a couple of skirts in his wardrobe (he’d never been afraid of dressing androgynously), some of which were suitable to be worn in public, and others that were very much _not_. This fell in the later category. A frilly white number—practically translucent—giving Arthur the perfect view of Merlin's pert arse, lifted by his heels. 

He should have known really. Merlin had gone five days without shaving. That always meant trouble. 

The best kind of trouble.

The sort of trouble that had Arthur aroused the whole day. Sometimes even requiring a dash to the bathroom at work for a quick wank until he could get home and Merlin would let him bend him over the sofa and fuck him in that delicious frilly skirt and heels. 

Arthur tried to retaliate with his own stubble and lingerie combo, knowing how much it turned him on when Merlin did it. But his stubble took weeks to properly establish, much to his dismay.

Merlin often laughed at him. Patting his cheek and telling him, "It's okay, babe. Now your face is as peachy as your bum."

But none of that really mattered when Merlin was shaking his arse, singing that song and _wearing the outfit_.

Arthur crowded Merlin against the counter and pressing his crotch against Merlin’s tulle covered arse.

“Morning,” he murmured in Merlin’s ear.

“Hey,” grinned Merlin.

He turned in Arthur’s arms and pressed a plate of toast and a mug of tea into his hands, taking his own to the table.

“Up to anything fun today?”

Arthur wasn’t really listening, his eyes torn between staring at Merlin’s delicious stubble, his bare chest dusted with dark hair, or his delectable cock through That Skirt. He was the perfect contrast of masculine and feminine.

“I’m just going to work,” Arthur announced. He knew how this game worked. He was not going to get anything before work. 

Merlin gave him a little wave as he tucked into his toast, apparently unconcerned. Except that Arthur could see he was nursing a semi. At least he wasn’t the only one who'd be suffering today.

~

At work, Arthur opened a new tab on his computer as soon as he arrived. He logged into their private webcam. Technically it was the doggy-cam, to keep an eye on Killy and Aithusa when they were both at work. But today Arthur was going to use it to watch Merlin.

He gasped as he looked at the screen, moving his mouse to change the camera angle and zoom in. 

Merlin _wasn’t_ was he…? Except that he was. Sprawled out on the sofa, Merlin had his legs parted with one hand on his cock, whilst the other was pumping their bright pink dildo in and out of his hole. As the camera moved, Merlin looked up, staring directly Arthur, giving him a devious smile. Merlin tipped his head back and started putting on a show for Arthur. Jesus christ... the way that stubble defined Merlin’s chin ought to be illegal. To say nothing of his cock, his arse, his—

“Arthur?” asked Gwen. Arthur jumped, slamming his laptop closed. “Your 9:30 is here.”

Fucking clients.

~

As he arrived home, Arthur rang the doorbell. He couldn’t wait to ravish Merlin. Here on their doorstep if necessary. 

The door opened, and Merlin’s grin lasted all of a second before Arthur pushed inside. He shoved Merlin against the wall, kicking the door closed behind him as he snogged Merlin hard.

“Fuck. You. And your slutty. Fucking. Teasing,” Arthur said, almost feral between kisses. He manhandled Merlin into the room and threw him over the back of the sofa, his hands pushing up the skirt so that Merlin’s perfect, perfect arse was finally in his hands.

He ripped his trousers open, his cock hard and ready as it had been for his entire commute home.

“Need to punish you,” Arthur growled. He slid his hand between Merlin’s cheeks and tugged at the plug he’d had to watch Merlin put in, extracting it. Lining up his cock, Arthur groaned with relief as he pushed into Merlin’s hot, tight hole. 

“God, Merlin,” Arthur panted. “It’s been the longest day, you don’t even know.”

Merlin reached back, tugging on Arthur’s thigh. “Well, don’t just stand there,” he gritted out. “Fuck me.”

Arthur snapped his hips, a hand wandering under Merlin’s skirt to wrap around his cock. “Oh I’ll fuck you alright!”

Arthur knew Merlin had been waiting for this as much as he had, despite all the relief he’d had from masturbating and using a parade of sex toys throughout the day. The best part of days like these was always when Arthur got home and fucked Merlin desperate and hard on the first available surface.

He sank his teeth into Merlin's long neck, as he thrust hard and fast, marking Merlin as his. He knew that they wouldn’t last long. As he felt himself tip over the edge, his vision blurring, he reached for the chain connecting Merlin’s nipple clamps and yanked hard as they both came.

***

22.

**Warnings:** Semi-public sex, implied background homophobia, shades of cissexism.  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Kink Link:** Crossdressing, nipple play, oral sex, marking/possessive behaviour.  
**Song Title/Artist:** _Keep Holding On_ by Avril Lavigne.

The dress is one of Morgana’s cast-offs, cut from a deep turquoise silk that brings out Merlin’s eyes.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Merlin says, smoothing a hand nervously across his stomach. “I look ridiculous.”

“You look fine,” Arthur says, and though he’d intended to say something more reassuring, that’s about as far as he gets before his voice dies out. Merlin looks stunning, the low-cut neckline highlighting his pronounced collarbones and the white arc of his throat, the bodice slightly curved to show just a hint of the chest beneath. With his soft mouth and long eyelashes, he looks like exactly the type of girl Arthur was once accustomed to fucking, pressed up together in an alcove somewhere with her skirts around her waist, and Arthur’s mouth is dry.

“I hate you,” Merlin says, without conviction. He can’t seem to stop playing with his laces, and Arthur wonders if he likes it, the way the dress feels against his skin, the rustle of fabric every time he moves. “If your sister finds out, I’m never speaking to you again.”

“Is that a promise?” Arthur asks, amused, but when the doors swing open he reaches for Merlin’s hand and squeezes hard. “Just follow my lead, all right?” he whispers. “And stay strong. No one is going to recognise you.”

There’s no more time. Merlin holds onto him tightly as they step into the Great Hall, and Arthur lifts his chin as all eyes turn towards them. It’s a masque, so it’s supposed to be strange and sort of phantasmagorical, but having Merlin at his side like this makes it seem like a dream—a dream where Arthur gets to claim what’s his, and dance with Merlin in his arms for all to see.

It’s only for tonight. That’s how long the fairytale usually lasts, isn’t it, before the clock strikes midnight and everything falls apart? He tries to concentrate on the beat of the music, on putting on the kind of show that will please his father’s guests, but he can’t stop thinking about Merlin’s back under his palms, his warmth, the movement of his hips as he dips and twirls.

“I want to fuck you in that dress,” he murmurs, and Merlin stumbles, catching himself a moment before he falls.

“Ass,” he mutters back, his fingernails digging into Arthur’s arms. “Are you serious?”

“Completely.”

There are recesses in the walls for things like this; deep enough to be curtained, shallow enough to provide a fig-leaf for propriety. The nearest one is empty, to Arthur’s relief, and that’s reason enough for him to drag Merlin inside and plunder his mouth; to push him up against the wall and touch him properly, for once exactly where Arthur needs him to be. 

“Do you know—how long—it took—to get into—this gown,” Merlin says, letting out tiny gasps as Arthur yanks at his laces. Arthur presses kisses to the exposed flesh, sucking a nipple into his mouth without answering, and Merlin arches his back and moans, hands clutching at Arthur’s hair. “_Ohh._ Oh fuck, fine—just strip me here, then. I’m sure no one will care.” 

“Tsk tsk, Merlin,” Arthur says, smirking. “Such immodesty.” 

“I’m not _actually_ a girl, you know.” Merlin’s breathing is ragged, mask crooked, the curls of his black wig tumbling about his shoulders. “And I don’t have any actual breasts for anyone to gawp at.” 

Arthur considers him for a moment. “I don’t care,” he says, dropping to his knees. “They don’t get to see you like this.” Underneath all the ruffles and flounces, Merlin is still wearing his leather boots, filthy and incongruous against the layers of silk, and Arthur wants to laugh except that that’s _all_ Merlin is wearing—and also, Merlin is hard. 

“Only I get to see you like this,” he breathes, hiking Merlin’s skirts to take him in his mouth, and whatever Merlin says in reply is lost in the garbled noise he makes as Arthur swallows him down. 

It’s not the first time they’ve done this, but it’s close; privacy is hard to come by in a castle, especially for a prince in love with a peasant, and chances to spend the night together have been few and far between. For that reason, Arthur feels compelled—nay, _entitled_ to take his time, suckling first at the head of Merlin’s cock and then down its length until he reaches Merlin’s balls. 

“Nnngh, Arthur.” Merlin’s hips lift, involuntarily, and Arthur holds him still, enjoying the way this makes Merlin’s body quiver and contract beneath his hands. He nuzzles into Merlin’s groin, inhaling his scent, then bites gently at his thigh, leaving his mark in the one place he can be sure no one will see it. The noise Merlin makes is audible even over the music. 

“_Hate_ you,” he gasps, but this time it sounds a lot like the opposite. “For God’s sake, Arthur, _please_—” 

Grinning, Arthur returns his attention to Merlin’s cock, taking it into his mouth again and hollowing his cheeks. The knowledge that they could be caught at any moment is both terrifying and exhilarating, but it’s the way Merlin shudders in his grip that Arthur loves, the hem of the stolen gown rustling against his skin. What he wouldn’t give to have more time—or better yet, to have Merlin in his bed, without having to care a whit what anyone thinks—but if this evening is all they have, then it’s worth the risk to see Merlin like this: mouth open, eyes slits, the turquoise silk bunched around his hips as he follows Arthur over the edge. 

Afterwards, Merlin slides down the wall beside him, mask gone, wig askew. Arthur tugs it off and pulls him into a kiss, burying his fingers in Merlin’s hair, and Merlin laughs softly, licking the taste of himself from Arthur’s lips. 

“You’re going to have to help me fix my dress,” he says, and Arthur smiles. 

***

23.

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Warnings:** Adult themes, bare buttocks  
**Kinks:** Possessive behaviour (Arthur), Cross-dressing (Merlin)  
**Song:** Barry Manilow Original 1973 album version of Could It Be Magic

Come!  
Come!  
Come into my arms.  
Let me know the wonder

of all of you.  
Could it be magic?

Hold on fast.

Baby, I want you now!

***

24.

**Warnings** none  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin  
**Kink link:** nipple play + masturbation  
**Song Title/Artist:** "Bucket" by Neutral Milk Hotel

Merlin had dreamt of Arthur again. This time, it wasn’t Arthur’s death or Arthur miraculously coming back to him. It was just a quiet moment between them, one made up of all the real stolen moments they’d had together, one soft and playful and close. It had been an intimate moment, meant for no one but the two of them, and Merlin missed those most of all.

Normally Merlin hated dreaming of Arthur. He hated the reminder that Arthur wasn’t there anymore. This time, though, he hadn’t minded. He liked the shadows in this dream, the scene they had painted with him and Arthur. It was sort of fortifying. It was grounding. He could see everything so vividly, almost like it was real, and it felt like the strength that brought would see him through the harder dreams.

It also felt hot and heavy and arousing. He’d woken up hard and it didn’t seem like his dick was going to lose interest any time soon.

Merlin pushed the covers away and striped out of his nightclothes, lying back against the pillows.

He missed getting naked for Arthur. He missed the way Arthur’s eyes would trace the muscles in his chest. He missed the way Arthur would reach for him, pull him close, press their bodies together.

He missed the way Arthur knew exactly how to take him apart. It wasn’t the same on his own, even if he could do it faster, more efficiently. That wasn’t really the point. The point was the warmth, the affection, the love between them.

Merlin scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to turn off the part of his brain that was forever in mourning. He tried to focus on the dream he’d had, on the feeling of Arthur’s hands on his body, on that long-missed scent of Arthur’s hair.

He brushed a thumb over his nipple, and his breath caught in his throat.

Arthur had always loved to take him apart that way.

He pinched his nipple, tweaking it, and his dick jumped immediately. Heat was pooling in his middle just from that small touch, and Merlin sighed.

He missed Arthur being the one to do this to him.

He could pretend though. The dream had been so realistic, so detailed, so evocative. He could still feel Arthur’s breath ghosting over his neck, Arthur’s tongue flicking against his ear, Arthur’s hand wrapped around his dick.

Merlin denied himself that touch, though, and decided to focus on his nipples. They had always been Arthur’s favourite part of Merlin, and Merlin enjoyed them, too. He liked the way it barely took anything at all to get them hard, the way they seemed to be linked directly to his dick, the way they could withstand rough treatment, the way they were so sensitive.

Merlin used both hands, pushing his limits and tweaking both nipples at once. He gasped, hips arching off the bed, and then he did it again. He did it as many times as he could tolerate, and when his dick started leaking and jerking and getting angrily red, he paused. He brushed his fingers lightly over his nipples, trying to sooth them, but found that his dick liked that just as much as the pinching.

It turned out any touch would do, any touch at all, and Merlin could barely stand it. He was rubbing his nipples gently, so gently, and they were burning under his fingertips. They were so tight and so red, straining up against his fingers, practically begging for more.

And Merlin gave it to them. He went back to the pinching and the twisting, gasping at every spark that travelled down to his dick.

He closed his eyes, remembering the one night Arthur had done this to him for an hour before finally giving in and sinking his mouth over Merlin’s dick. Merlin had come at the first lick, his body pushed so far past its limits.

He wouldn’t need an hour, now. Not with that dream still fresh in his mind, not with how long it had been since he’d treated himself to some quality alone time, not with how much his dick was already leaking onto his stomach.

Resisting the urge to grab his dick and finish himself off, Merlin licked his fingertips and then brushed them over his nipples. It felt even better that way, the cool air in the room making his skin sing. He rocked his hips up, his dick getting friction against nothing, and could feel it building low in his gut.

Merlin thought back to his dream, thought back to that invented memory of himself on his knees, Arthur’s dick in his mouth and Arthur’s hands in his hair, and had to bite down a moan. It had been so good. All the real moments it was inspired by had been good as well. Great, even. Excellent. Merlin’s time with Arthur had been nothing short of wonderful, really.

Everything went tight, and Merlin whimpered, pulling roughly on his nipples to spur himself on. He was so close. All he needed was—

The dream replayed itself at double speed, and Merlin lost himself in it, in the taste of Arthur, in the feel of Arthur’s fingers on his head, in the look on Arthur’s face as he’d come, in the kiss they’d shared afterwards.

Groaning helplessly, Merlin came over his chest, his dick pulsing madly and his fingers still working over his nipples.

All at once it became too much, and Merlin finally reached for his dick, giving his nipples a break and pulling the last of his orgasm out of himself.

His nipples felt like they were on fire. If Arthur had been there, he would lick them gently, soothing them, whispering sweet and dirty nothings to Merlin as he did so.

Merlin cleaned himself up and pulled the covers back over him, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. He wanted another dream.

***

25.

**Song** Body Was Made by Ezra Furman  
**Warnings** gender-fuckery  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Gwen

There was someone in Morgana’s eoom.

“You’re not supposed to be in here,” Gwen called out and there was a panicked rustle from behind the screen. “Come on out now.”

There was a long pause. Then Merlin stepped out.

He was dressed in one of Morgana’s more form fitting gowns – purple silk trimmed with white lace and a plunging neckline. She could see the points of his collarbones, slowly turning pink with the flush that travelled up his face to light his cheekbones aglow.

He looked beautiful, even in his shame. His throat worked desperately a moment then he opened his mouth to speak and Gwen held her hand up.

“That dress needs a corset.”

Shocked, he met her eyes.

“I-”

Gwen was already moving, reaching into Morgana’s drawer to produce her finest corset, pure white and laced at the back with peach ribbons.

She spread it out in front of Merlin and he licked his lips nervously.

“I don’t-”

“Maids who steal their mistress’s clothes,” she said, emphasising the word maid to see how his eyes flickered, “should at least learn to wear them properly.”

He swallowed, once, then nodded, the blush still high on his cheeks – though she knew that pleasure was swiftly becoming the reason why.

“Dress off,” she said firmly and he obeyed, slipping it off to stand only in his thin undergarment. She surveyed him, the corset in her hands. He was narrow hipped and shouldered, as slender as she had known he would be, stomach taut and limbs long. The sight of his body made his face seem more delicate than it already did; his plush lips, his wide eyes. Gwen recalled her early ardour for him on his arrival in Camelot, she wondered now why it had ever gone away. He was precious, stood before her like this, baring all.

“Turn around,” she said and slipped the corset around his torso. When she pulled the first ribbon tight he gasped and she soothed him with a pat to his hip, a gentle kiss pressed to his shoulder.

She pulled it tighter than she ever could for Morgana, his flat chest allowing her to tighten until his body nipped in at the sides. She could hear him breathing throughout, quick and excited, and when she tugged the final ribbons in place he let out the smallest of moans.

"Now the dress," she said, a thrilling note of command creeping into her voice. He obeyed instantly. The corset had made him shapely but it was the pronounced collarbones that still caught Gwen's attention, that made her cunt clench in arousal.

"I think you need a closer inspection, girl," she said and her voice was low.

Merlin swallowed, pupils dilating.

"Yes, Mistress," he said, barely louder than a whisper.

"Master," Gwen said before she could stop herself and she didn't know where that had come from, only knew that it felt completely right.

Merlin sucked in a breath, the silk at his hips rustling.

"Yes, Master," he said, reverent.

"On the bed," Gwen ordered and she could feel her clit almost pulsing. When Merlin paused on the bed, unsure, she pushed him on his back. Then she climbed in between his knees, spreading them wide and reaching a hand between.

"Naughty maids like you don't need this," she said, fingering his undergarment. He canted his hips and she took that as permission, tugging until the undergarments were off.

Then she lifted his dress to his waist, exposing him to her eyes.

She hadn't seen many cocks before but Merlin's pleased her eye, slim and longish and slightly pink. The bigger surprise was that he was bare, shaved completely smooth. He squirmed under her gaze and she hummed with approval.

"Nice and bare for me," she said softly. "Good girl."

She traced a finger along his cock, pinching the end ever so gently, and he whimpered.

"Master, please."

He raised his legs just a little and she could see his hole beneath, neatly furled, begging for something in it. A flash of inspiration came to her and she was up and across the room to Morgana's dresser, seeking out the item gifted by her northern cousin that they had so often laughed at before.

Merlin's pupil blew wide when he saw the smooth wooden cod she held before him. He raised his hips higher and she laughed, delighted.

"Needy girl. You want my cock?"

"Yes, Master," he gasped out. "Please…"

She grabbed the lotion from the side, slicked her hand. She tapped his legs and he obligingly spread them wider, his little hole more visible. Fascinated, Gwen swirled one finger around the rim, tapping and teasing until Merlin whined in frustration.

Then she pushed it inside, loving how he groaned and clenched around her. She teased a little longer, adding another finger until his hips were canting in anticipation. Then she slicked up the cod and held it to his entrance.

"There's a good girl," she murmured and pushed the cod inside. 

Merlin wriggled, his skirts rustling against Gwen's hand. She forced it further in and marvelled at how Merlin's rim stretched around it, sucking her cock in like it was hungry for it. Her free hand reached up inside her own dress to find her clit, rubbing and fingering it desperately, more aroused than she could ever remember being.

She fucked him fast and hard, giving no quarter, and he took it all, his mouth parted and wet, sighing out his ectasy to the air.

It only took five firm strokes of his cock before he came, with a cry of "Master!" Instantly Gwen moved up the bed, spread her legs over his face and let him lap at her clit until she came with a groan, stars behind her eyes.

His face was flushed when she climbed off, and she pushed her finger into his mouth, let him lick her clean and snuggle into her side. Sweet and soft and hers to keep.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Don't forget to **[VOTE FOR YOUR FAVES](https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/7871.html)** over on the fest LJ! Voting is open to **anyone**, even if you're not participating in the fest, so don't be shy!


End file.
